Feelin' Crash
by YJ FTW
Summary: Vibes has been always been a calm and (sometimes and by sometimes I mean most of the time) short tempered girl. She thought she'd never fall in love because of her disability. That all changed when she met Impulse. Follow her as she goes along in season 2 of YJ. Filled with the episodes, one-shots and romance. Blindpulse! Rated T for Violence and Swearing also because I'm P@R@N0!D.
1. Happy New Year

_**Bolded italics - Mental Link and Zeta Tube**_

**I'm using SOME scenes on SOME of the episodes. I'm adding feelings, a few lines or words, extra scenes (probably before, after or during the episode) and an OC character. I'm NOT doing the time, time zone, place and date thing that they do during the episodes. Since I'm adding more scenes it'll be difficult for me to choose a time, date and the time zone the characters will be in.**

**Here Black Canary and Green Arrow are married and their daughter is my OC Character. Idc about their ages and that they are technically still dating. JUST DEAL WITH IT. :3**

**Don't like? WELL DON'T READ! XP**

**Reviews are appreciated and accepted :D!**

**DISCLAIMERS - I DON'T OWN YJ AND IF I DID WALLY WOULDN'T BE DEAD, I'D ADD FLASHBACKS FROM DURING THE 5 YEAR GAP AND I'D CONTINUE THE SERIES.**

* * *

><p>As Superboy runs through the sewers, he spots clay nearby on the ground.<p>

Suddenly the water starts to vibrate as a tentacle of clay springs out nabbing the unsuspecting boy of steel!

"You ALWAYS fall for this gag." The mushy mutant laughs while Superboy tries to break free and slowly sinks into the enemy's belly. "Struggle all you want kid! Even Kryptonians need to breath",he rants on.

"Let him go", a female voice announced out of nowhere. Above the mushy-boy-of-steel-eating-beast, Miss Martian hovered and came out of and telepathically separated Clayface's gutless body. Superboy gasped for air then jumped out of the way of newly formed clay tentacles.

(Miss M) _**Delta Squad, we've flushed the target. Converge on our signal.**_

"We can play at this all day _Missy_," Clayface said, his right hand configures into a spike ball. "Nothing you can do hurts me," he continues to rant as his left hand forms into a spike ball as well._  
><em>

Behind him, two figures cross paths with each other running opposite directions. One throws two electric birdarangs and the other sends a wave of vibrations towards the mushy mutant. Once the birdarangs make contact, they shock his body and the vibration wave splits his back open, but does no damage at all.

Clayface laughs as if the shocks and splitting were tickles. His body fuses together again and he announces in poor grammar,"That don't work anymore!"

"Then try this!" Superboy takes out a pill form a pocket on his pants as a giant mutant lump of clay shouts out and runs towards him. He flings the pill into the open mutant's mouth and hopes that the pill does its job. Clayface's face has confusion and "I'm screwed aren't I" written ALL over it. He's stomach implodes and clay spills out from his sides and mouth. The poor defeated monster of clay hardens quickly like cement.

"Distraction went as planned guys. Thanks." Superboy thanked as two 14 year olds stepped out of the shadows.

"Just happy it worked," Robin replied.

"Glad to be of service. We totally rocked this mission," Vibes added, pumping a fist into the air with a wide smile on her face.

Rattling was heard as a green alligator popped out a sewer pipe and turned into a green meta-human boy. "Aw man, is it over already? I didn't even get a souvenir for the trophy room," a disappointed Beast Boy exclaimed as Blue Beetle flew over.

"DUDE! I think that smell qualifies," Blue said with disgust, covering his nose with his arm. Bumblebee flew past him circling Clayface while noting he can still move his eyes even when he's hardened.

Vibes jumps down into the water and walks over to Clayface. "So...Nothing we ever do can hurt you, eh?" she said knocking on his stomach, chuckling."I wonder how much THAT hurt!" She walked back on to the dry cement with a clay covered Superboy, a landing Miss M. and a human sized Bumblebee.

Miss Martian placed her index finger on her communicator and reported,"Delta Squad to Cave. Target neutralized."

Nightwing replied on the other end,"Good work Delta. Come on home. Nightwing out."

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Justice, Training Hall<strong>

La'gaan falls down on the floor with a grunt and the computer announces his fail in a female robot-like voice. La'gaan slams his fist on to the training floor. "Neptune's Beard!" He exclaims in frustration. "You did it to me again!" Nightwing helps him up as the boy continues, "I don't care how many years you've trained as Robin and then Nightwing. One of these days, you're mine _Chum_." "I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy," Nightwing replied smiling towards his teammate.

_**Recognized Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Bumblebee B17, Beast Boy B19, Robin B20, Blue Beetle B22, Vibes B23**_

Bumblebee flies over to Mal, Miss Martian goes over to La'gaan, and Superboy just walks past them with a jealous/angry face. "I'm hitting the showers," He says to Blue and Gar while passing by them.

Blue who is still in disgust says,"That sounds like a good plan. You know, for you Hermano!" Blue demorphs and walks away.

Vibes walks over to Beast Boy and asks,"I wonder what's got him all riled up?" Suddenly the blonde and blind hero smells a horrid stench and tries to put in a nice way,"You know what bro? I, for once, have to agree with Blue! Hitting the showers DOES sounds like a good plan." Vibes walks away followed by a dirty and stinky Beast Boy.

"Clayface is safely back in his Arkham cell," Robin reported as he walked over to his big brother. "Good work." Nightwing replies with a smile towards his adopted younger brother."I didn't do much. I just-" Tim stops as he was interrupted by Captain Atom.

"Emergency Alert." Captain Atom says as a screen pop up showing his silver face. "United Nations headquarters is under attack." Another screen pops up showing the said headquarters.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower<strong>

"Some of you may have not met Adam Strange of S.T.A.R. Labs. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the zeta beam technology we use for teleportation," Martian Manhunter said facing towards a blonde young man in a lab coat. Adam steps forward and waves a hand at the leaguers.

(Superboy) _**I was wondering why a stranger was allowed on a top secret watch tower. **_Everyone who was connected to the mind link faced Superboy as he thought that.

Martian Manhunter continued,"And he has a story to tell." "Ah...it's uh..A little involved," the young scientist says looking around. "I wish I had visual aids or something."

"I can assist you," MM says, his eyes glowing a dark red. Adam holds his head in mental pain.

(MM) _**We are all linked Adam. What you remember we will see. **_

Adam spoke out loud still dazed by what just happened,"Um...great?"

(Adam) _**Well, I was performing a routine zeta tube upgrade when something went wrong. *shows the scientist working on the zeta tubes then transporting to Rann* I found myself transported halfway across the galaxy to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there, Sardath. *shows Sardath* He was conducting his own experiments on enhanced...VERY enhanced zeta beam technology. *show Adam Strange examining a holographic model of a platform with Sardath in the background* It took weeks to establish even BASIC communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand that some of his zeta tech had been stolen. **_

"It's the Kroloteans all right. Their entire culture revolves around stolen tech," Green Lantern says right after Martian Manhunter cuts off the mental link.

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth. He was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann," Adam explains. He pulls out a hologram of the Earth with yellow spots on certain areas on the planet. Then he continues,"He gave me this. It detects trace zeta radiation. It can pinpoint all the locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering a two-prong attack. We'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth. While a group of leaguers travel to Rann with Strange here, to cut the Kroloteans off at the source," Captain Atom announces as he walks over to Strange.

Adam clears his throat. "Um. We might have a problem...with that second prong. Totally unclear on the _why _but Earthlings are presumed no entry in Rann's corner of the galaxy. These six leaguers *shows Hawkwoman, Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter* are wanted criminals."

The scientist received a random and crazy "WHAT?!" from Green Lantern.

Nightwing turns to Batman and points out,"Batman, it's the 'Missing 16 Hours'!"

"Agreed." Batman replied. " Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These EXACT six leaguers went missing for sixteen unaccounted hours."

"It never even occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space," GL said taking a look at the hologram showing all six leaguers."I'll alert Hal. He and Guy are on Oa with the Green Lantern Core."

"Meanwhile, we have 15 other active leaguers we can send on Rann to investigate," Captain suggested.

"You aren't getting it. There's a _planetary watch_ alert out on Rann for EVERY leaguer," Adam explained pulling out his hologram showing every active member.

"Not all of us are leaguers. I can send a squad to handle the Rann predicaments and to find out more about the "Missing 16 Hours" without causing an intergalactic incident,"Nightwing suggests.

Captain Atom agrees. "Do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Justice<strong>

"It's all hands on deck. The league and the Team will hit all 14 Krolotean zeta locations simultaneously. Your priorities are to destroy all zeta tubes or platforms and search for any humans that the aliens may have abducted. As always Mal is managing coordinating comm. from here," Nightwing explains to the Team.

"Come on Alpha Squad," La'gaan says while Nightwing continues explains.

Vibes steps up from her spot to stand next to La'gaan. "Dude, do you always have to be 'come on Alpha Squad'? Sometimes it's good to just have the easy job unless you feel the need for some action. I know that you barely get to be on Alpha but, Nightwing has his reasons for putting us on either beta or gamma." The blind hero reasons. "Though, for once it would be nice to be on Alpha or even Beta. I swear if he just decides to put us on the Gamma there might be a Canary vs Bird fight tonight."

**Alpha Squad - Wondergirl and Nightwing Assignment - Philadelphia**

La'gaan sighs and hopes for beta.

**Beta Squad- Batgirl, Bumblebee and Wolf Assignment - Vladavastok**

La'gaan admits to being on the lowest squad.

**Gamma Squad - Robin, Lagoon Boy, Blue Beetle and Vibes Assignment - New Orleans**

"Okay. Canary and Bird fight it is, then." Vibes walks up to Nightwing and starts to ask pointing accusingly at the former boy wonder. "Nightwing why is our group large? Why can't La'gaan and/or I switch to another team? Is it because we are still considered rookies? Do you guys not need our help? Do you not trust us? Are you just sending us on Gamma because you don't expect trouble? Or is there something you're not telling us?! Sometimes I-we feel like you purposely give us the easy ones," she asks in a furious manner throwing up her hands for affect.

Nightwing's eyes widen and then glares at the teen. She glares back at him with a Canaryglare, a glare that only she and her mother can make. Nightwing decided to back down. NEVER MESS WITH A CANARY. But, then again he's a bat. Though, in this case you are messing with a female and you CANNOT get in a female's way. Besides, he would expect this kind of outburst from the daughter of Green Arrow but, normally she acts like her mother. Sometimes you can't tell who she's like more. GA or BC. Who knows?

He continues with a straight forward face,"Gamma squad just roll out." La'gaan leaves along with Blue and the still furious daughter of GA and BC while mumbling something about "Always getting the soft gig".

Nightwing pulls Robin aside."Tim, you'll be running Gamma."

Surprised, Tim replies uncertain with saucer-sized eyes,"Me? Dick, I've never led a squad before."

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader,"Dick reasons."Because it's Gamma and just like what Vibes said: you're not expecting trouble? Or because we are stretched thin and have no choice?"

Nightwing simply replies like any other big brother would reply,"Just don't die okay?" **(1)**Tim's eyes widen even more. Nightwing continues,"No unnecessary risks the squad. That an order." Tim just nods as if what happened before never did.

* * *

><p><strong>New Orleans<strong>

The Bioship flies in camouflage towards a dump. Down there is a tool shed suspected of Krolotean zeta tubing.

"A tool shed. Barely enough room for even 1 zeta tube in there. I knew we got the soft gig,"La'gaan points out disappointed.

"And yet, I'm strangely okay with that,"Blue Beetle says leaning back on his chair placing his right leg over his left. "Yes I am. YES I am. YES I AM,"Blue repeats out loud, untangling his legs and leaning forwards.

"Blue, bro are you okay?" Vibes says sending a worried and concerned look at the blue heroine. She gets no reply from him.

"Okay...I swear if that shed is just a shed and we don't find anything else, I'm going to kill Nightwing,"Vibes said while leaning back on her chair and crossing her arms over her chest grumpily.

Robin presses his signature _R _on his chest."Gamma Squad to Cave. We're in position." Mal's face pops up and he replies,"Acknowledged Gamma. All Team squads and League units are in place. Ready. It's go time."

Gamma Squad lands on stacks of cars and Robin asks Vibes,"See anything?" She answers while pointing to the earlier said shed,"It's a tool shed all right. Literally, nothing but tools. Though I do see something el-"

She was rudely interrupted by a certain beetle. Blue's right hand forms a sonic wave cannon and aims for the tool shed. He blasts the suspected object and out comes tools. The blonde female facepalms and says,"Congrats Blue. You blew up an ACTUAL tool shed. Plus, you didn't let me finish." The blond meta jumps down to the destroyed shed, kneels down and feels the ground. The vibrations that she made when landing spread moving downward. They curved along an under ground wall only she can see. It continues to spread and forms a dome shaped cave with something in the center. She stares at the earth beneath her a little longer and then says,"There is something hallow underneath us. I can't tell what it is and where the entrance is, though. We can only ASSUME it's the Krolotean's Headquarters. And if it is, it is BIG."

Robin presses his communicator and says,"Gamma to Cave. There is no zeta tube here. No Kroloteans, no hidden entrance. On the surface that is. Vibes said she found something underneath us."

Mal replies,"Well, the Watchtower still senses trace radiations from the site. It could be possibly coming from underground."

Robin looks at his tracer and sees waves revealing a red dot. "Confirmed. But the radiation signature is," the boy wonder releases his press on his communicator and puts away the tracer,"coming from below the waterline." Robin faces La'gaan. "You're up."

We all race towards the edge of the dump and to the open waters. La'gaan dives into the sea, swimming downwards looking for an entrance along the walls. The Atlantean spots seaweeds and pulls them apart. The separated seaweeds reveal a mechanical door opening and closing sucking water in every time it widens. La'gaan presses something in his ear, indicating to the others that he found the hidden entrance.

Up on the surface world, the rest of the squad got the message. Then Vibes says hesitantly,"Wait! I..I...I can't swim. It's hard for me to see with vibrations going back and forth like crazy. Last time I tried swimming, I freaked out and nearly drowned..."

Blue facepalms and replies,"Oh now you tell us _ese_?"

"Hey! Just because I'm blind and yet I can still do things you guys can do; doesn't mean I can do it all!"

Robin sighs and pulls out 2 rebreathers and hands one to the female. "Vibes just hold my hand while we are down there. No gets left behind whether they like it or not,"the boy wonder said removing his cape and placing the mini tank on his mouth. The three heroes jump in to the water. Vibes is trying not to freak out and held onto Robin's hand for dear life. Being not able to see anything is hard enough. Not able to see anything and being underwater knowing you can get lost and drown is even harder. All the female can see, though, is Robin's figure swimming and holding her hand.

As they swam towards the opening and closing hole, La'gaan used his Atlantean powers and his tattoos glowed. His shoulders became more muscular and broader. He pulled the mechanical hole wide open and the rest of Gamma swam through the now open gate. They entered this lit up tunnel and swam towards the end. By this time, the female heroine of the group was seriously gripping Robin's hand as if the WHOLE WORLD'S SURVIVAL depended on it. Robin tried to ignore the pain in his trapped and dying hand.**(2)**

The teens surfaced and gasped at the sight (all except for poor Vibes). Dozens and dozens of Kroloteans everywhere. A massive computer was at the center of the platform. The puny aliens were communication in a foreign language. Unknown to the teenage heroes, below them was a group of captive humans. Robin and Vibes, who let go of Robin, removed their rebreathers and swam towards a nearby inclining platform. It had a smaller inclining platform that provided cover for the group.

"Vibes, you nearly cut my hand off it's blood circulation. That is one iron grip!" Robin's hand is slowly (and painfully) getting it's blood back. He uses his other unharmed hand and presses his communicator. "Gamma to Cave. We hit the motherload. Huge base; Alien tech; Multiple zeta...uh platforms and more Kroloteans than I can count." Robin reported.

Mal replied,"Acknowledged. We'll send back-up. Until then, _lay low._" Robin removes his finger from his communicator ending the brief report.

"Uh...That might be a-" Blue is interrupted by a certain female.

"Anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" asked a now calm Vibes.

In the middle of the alien base, on the computer screen, is a camera exposing the hiding teens. The Krolotean general shouts out orders in a foreign language and points towards the group of teens. Countless of Krolos stop what they are doing and begin to run towards the heroines. All of them, but Vibes, turn around to see a spying and hovering Krolo camera.

"What is it guys?" She asked turning around herself. She see nothing but the water in which the group entered by. **(3) **"Please tell me that there is NOTHING hovering behind us."

"Sorry but, unfortunately, there is V **(4)**," answered La'gaan. Everyone turns to face forward and see the massive charging army of Kroloteans.

Blue says with a buttload of sarcasm,"Soft gig _huh_."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Mt. Justice<strong>

Batgirl reports from Vladavastok,"Beta to Cave. We found a zeta platform. The kind that Strange described. There were 2 Kroloteans here but they zetaded away before we could apprehend. No human prisoners."

"Acknowledged. Destroy the platform and report back," Mal says as Nightwing from Alpha starts to report. "Alpha to Cave. One platform. Now non-operational. One Krolotean escaped. Zero abductees."

"League units are getting the same results. Ditto Beta," Mal tells Nightwing.

"And Gamma?" Nightwing inquires.

Mal suddenly gets a nervous and worried look on his face. "Yea...About them..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Krolotean underground base<strong>

Kroloteans are coming from every direction possible. From the water, the center, the platforms and even on the support beams above them! Their screeching fills the air as they run, crawl, and jump their way to the out numbered proteges.

Robin glares at the wave of aliens coming at them. "Form up. V and Blue, you have our six."**(5)** He jumps on to the inclined ramp that temporarily provided cover earlier and takes out his bo.

"_Si,_ _hermano.__" _Blue Beetle says quickly, looking around. "Gotcha Rob. Let's rock this Krolo infested base!" Vibes gets into a fighting stance ready to use her powers.

"Stay liquid minnows." La'gaan says as he runs up using his Atlantean powers. He jumps into the air with his muscles on his shoulders and chest become bigger. He lands; diving both of his fists into the earth. The fish boy lifts part of the cement off the platform their on preventing 5 Kroloteans from coming at him. More of the aliens begin to jump on his back like a child jump on their fathers back for a piggy-back ride. La'gaan is too busy to deal with the on coming wave. He realizes that he's screwed until Blue fire's his sonic cannon at the group of Krolos behind him. The fish boy feels relief on his back and sees that the enemy is retreating.

Robin jumps into the crowd kicking Krolos here and knocking more over there with his bo. He flips backward, landing and swinging his bo knocking the incoming midget aliens back. The boy wonder sends explosive pellets towards more of the incoming group causing mini explosions and a ton of smoke. One of the ends of his bo electrocutes a Krolo coming at him. Behind him he sees a blue vibration wall coming at him. He barely jumps out of the way in time. What the boy wonder doesn't know is that the wall came from a certain blind female. Robin sees the Kroloteans begin to beam off world.

Blue has taken to the skies while Vibes stuck to Mother Earth. Blue looks up at the support beams and sees Kroloteans jump down from there. His right hand becomes a sonic cannon. He fires at the Krolos blow him and behind the unaware Vibes. He also shoots behind the fish boy since he was already busy with about 3 Krolos piggy-back riding him. Suddenly the Krolotean general shouts out,"Retreat!" and the Kroloteans run back.

Vibes is sending waves of white vibrations at the charging enemy. Her domino mask glows white as she begins to use her powers. Sending wave after wave towards the on coming Krolos. She feels strong vibrations coming from behind her. She uses them to her advantage and create a wall of Blue's sonic waves. She pushes it forward sending Kroloteans flying as the walls advances. What the doesn't know is that she nearly hit Robin with the wall that she created. Then the Krolos begin to retreat.

The Krolotean General watches Blue Beetle as he takes out his Krolotean workers one by one. He notices something peculiar about him an then gets a horrified expression on his face. Then he shouts out orders and all the Kroloteans that are either not even close to the teens, not knocked out unconscious or are playing with the "playthings"underground begin to run to the zeta platform.

La'gaan comments saying it as a compliment,"They _really _don't like you. I'm a little jealous." He begins to shrink and throw the Kroloteans that stuck to his back.

The general continues to gesture the Krolos to the zeta platform. Then he walks up to the computer and begins to type in something. It appears to be some sort of detonation.

Blue looks like he's trying to listen to the fish boy below him but, really he's trying to listen to the Krolotean general. He can surprisingly understand him. "He said what?!"

La'gaan says once more,"I said I'm jealous. Don't rub it in!" He throws some of the more idiotic Kroloteans who decided to attack the fish boy once more.

Blue replies,"Not you. The headbill over there" He points towards the Krolotean General.

"Wait, you can understand the screeching? How?" Robin asks as he fights off the rest of the remaining Krolos.

"I-I-I don't know exactly, but I can. He,"He said confused and continues to point at the general,"is ordering all Kroloteans to zeta off-world. He's setting this base to self-destruct in 4 minutes."

Everyone starts to back up to the waterline they had entered in earlier. Robin asks,"Then we're getting out. Anything else I need to know?"

"He said something about sacrificing the 'playthings' below?"

"Playthings'? Oh man. The abductees!" Robin exclaims. "3 minutes and 30 _ese. _Then BOOM" Blue Beetle's hand move upward imitating an explosion cloud.

"And Nightwing said no unnecessary risks to the squad...But this is necessary! Below! We have to get below. Vibes is there any entrance you can see?"

Vibe's eyes widen as she sees the said 'playthings' trapped in a cage. She kneels down to the ground. "Oh god, guys! The room is right below us. It's connected to some tubes leading upward. My range, unfortunately, isn't wide enough to see where the tubes lead to. Though, I can see a cage filled with the abductees!"

To the left of the teens, are said tubes that lead to the abductees' room. La'gaan points to it. "There."

"Beetle on point. GO!" Blue's wings form and he takes off. His arms come together and they fuse to create a battering ram. He knocks Kroloteans out of his way. and flies downwards into the tube. The rest of the squad run off after him hitting every Krolotean that comes their way.

Down below, the last Krolo was escaping when Blue ran into him, knocking him into the ground. "Grab him," Robin ordered. Blue holds the little alien by the neck. The little guy struggles to free himself but fails

"Hello? Someone there?" An unknown voice asks filled with fear. Vibes points towards the direction the voice came from. She and Robin run towards the cage filled with the said abductees. The said unknown voice was Secretary General Tseng.

One of the abductee said,"It's Robin and Vibes!"

Another abductee added,"Boy Wonder and the Blind Vigilante. Thank heaven." All of them suddenly gasp and back away when the rest of the squad arrives.

The abductee who spoke first screamed and shouted out,"AHHHHHH. MORE ALIENS." Many of the others began to scream and back away as well.

Blue frowned while still holding the captured Krolotean. "We're not aliens." The Krolo and Beetle turned to face each other. The Krolotean's face begged to differ. Blue Beetle points to the _real _alien. "Okay well, he is but, we're not!"

"Get this open." Robin tells La'gaan. He and Vibes run back as La'gaan's tattoos glow once more. He rips apart the cage that was previously sealing the captives. All of them screamed as the Atlantean did so.

The fish boy shrunk down back to normal size and Tseng thanked him. "We didn't mean-"

"It's fine. I get that a lot _chum,_" La'gaan interrupted and leaned forward a bit causing the secretary to step back.

"Ask him the fastest way out," Robin told Blue who was still holding the Krolo.

"Dude, I don't speak the-Wait you can? Then what are you waiting for?!" Blue starts saying randomly as La'gaan walks up to Robin who has a worried and confused expression on his face and Vibes who is seriously concerned for her friend now.

"Blue is an _odd _little fish, isn't he?" La'gaan inquires. "Yea...He has an...odd rhythm...very odd." Vibes added.**(6) **Blue begins to "speak" or screech the Krolotean's language. The Krolo, who was smart enough to give the info, faces and points to another water exit...

Blue turns his 3 still confused teammates. "Rah raa ra ak raahk,"he shakes his head knowing he just screwed up right there,"I mean this way. Come on!" The abductees and the squad follow him, pressed for time to escape.

They run to the water escape and Robin hands Vibes her a rebreather while putting one on his mouth. "Dam-Dang it. Do I have to?" She asks stopping herself from cursing and looks towards the water not wanting to go through there again.

"Now's not the time V." Momentarily taking his rebreather off. "We need to get out of her NOW." Once she put hers on, he grabs her hand and dives into the water. The others follow, not caring that their outfits would get wet.

The computer's countdown is down to 6 seconds.

A Krolotean's voice echoes throughout the base as it counts down to the explosion.

**"5...4...3...2...1...0**

* * *

><p><strong>At the surface<strong>

_**BOOM**_

The junk yard blows up in the fiery explosion. The metal from the cars are so hot that they could burn through your skin. Whatever was left of the run down vehicles, they are no more. The explosion took out the whole dump. Fire spread as smoke spread and filled the air.

One by one the abductees surface, gasping for air. They relieved to be alive and free. Soon Blue Beetle surfaced along with the Krolotean. Robin and Vibes pop up nearby and they both take off their rebreathers. Vibes is more calm but, is still somewhat freaking out.**  
><strong>

She pumps her fist into the air with a wide smile on her face,"That...was...totally HARDCORE! Though... I am never going swimming again." She looks around noticing that a certain fish boy was missing.

Robin asks looking around worried,"Wait, where's La'gaan?"

Suddenly, the missing teammate surfaces in front of 2 heroes, splashing water onto them. La'gaan throws his arms into the air shouting out,"THAT'S RIGHT. GAMMA SQUAD RULES!"

Vibes chuckles then punches La'gaan playfully on his shoulder,"So much for 'soft gig' huh?" Robin sighs and smiles. At least their all okay.

Blue looks up and sees something coming at them. "Um...Rob?" Everyone looks up and sees the League and the rest of the Team flying towards them. Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman and Hawkwoman float down, coming from the right. To their left are Zatanna, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Icon, Rocket, and Captain Atom hovering above them. In front of them are Black Canary, Green Arrow, Black Lightning, and Plastic Man standing on a green platform provided by Green Lantern. Batman, Flash and Aquaman stand on a cross created by Dr. Fate. Last but not least, Nightwing, Bumblebee, Wondergirl, and Batgirl on Super Cycle.

Nightwing stares at the group of teens below him. The teens look at each other then back at Nightwing. The former Robin leans forward on Cycle and compliments the current boy wonder.

"Dude way to get your feet wet."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)That is NOT what an older brother would say AT ALL...Is it? XD...o.o well<strong>

**(2)Poor...poor...poor Robin XP**

**(3)Vibes can only see objects that are currently in contact with the ground. Air borne objects (Ex. Flying birds, planes a thrown football) are the only things she can't see. If there is something there that she can't see, she assumes it's a flying object.**

**(4)It's a nickname given to Vibes from Beast Boy. The day he joined the team was the also the day he met her. He asked if he can call her "V" for short and she said that she doesn't care. Soon the nickname spread and almost everyone calls her that.**

**(5)Six in military terms means 600 or 6:00 or 6 o'clock. Behind you is Six. In this case, Blue Beetle has their Six or backs.**

**(6)Did I mention that Vibes is a music lover. You can tell by the things she says. "Let's rock this Krolo-infested base." "Yea...He has an odd rhythm...very odd."**

**(Robin)You nearly killed my hand! Why?!**

**(Vibes) Hey! Can't blame me. I'm not the one who created all of this. YJ FTW...**

**(Me)*runs and hides* Don't kill me. I wasn't the ONLY one who made you. You can also blam-thank my IRL friend, Rhea. We made you up together. Besides I'm new to writing fanfics. I swear you even _try _to hurt me; I'LL SHIP YOU GUYS TOGETHER!**

**(Robin and Vibes) Um...Reviews appreciated! O.O'**

**(Vibes) Jinx! *punches Robin on his shoulder some-what hard* Hah!**

**(Robin) Ow... **

***A pink portal appears and Jinx walks out of it***

**(Jinx) Someone called?**


	2. H2HC Kiss

**This is a one-shot and my very first one! WHOO :D!**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I've been working on other stories that may be finished next weekend. Also school has been getting in the way. So many projects! -.-' But that's life for you :P**

**Don't like? WELL AGAIN, DON'T READ!**

**Reviews Appreciated :3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO...NOT OWN YJ! **

* * *

><p><strong>I swear we were just doing H2HC!<strong>

"Okay, who was the winner last time?" Wondergirl asks.

Beast Boy answers in a question-like manner,"I think it was...Um...Robin?"

"Yea. It was Robin. I remember he managed to land a blow on my back last time," Vibes said, rubbing right underneath her right shoulder blade. "Dang man. Either you hit hard or those gloves of yours have a hard beat to them."

The four teens were gathered in the Mission Room/Training Area. They were having one of their "Training Sessions". The said session was also known as a game called,"H2HC or Hand to Hand Combat." It was a game where they fought against one another without using their powers or weapons. Whoever used their powers/weapons was disqualified. They split into two groups then the winners of those groups fought against the other victor for the title "Hand to Hand Combat Master" for the day. Of course, the normal victors would be Robin and Vibes. Mostly Robin though (Darn Bats and their training). It would be a rare time when Beast Boy or Wondergirl won.

It all started when Black Canary suggested that the four should training together more often since they were all 14 years old (except for Beast Boy whose still 13 but his B-Day is coming up soon) and were the youngest among the Team. One of her other reasons was that it could also help with knowing how much damage your teammates can do without using his/her weapons or powers and whether or not they depend on those said objects. It was to help the young heroes with hand to hand combat and get to know each other's best shots.

Now, the group does it almost daily. It almost seems like a game rather than a team bonding thing. It has improved their skills and knowledge of what each of them can do when their powers are suppressed or weapons are taken away.

"So, who wants to go against me today?" Robin smiles at the three teens deviously. Beast Boy raises his hand eagerly determined to win. "Okay. So, that leaves Wondergirl with Vibes. Ladies first."

* * *

><p><strong>Wondergirl vs. Vibes<strong>

Both females get into a fighting stance and prepared to have a cat fight.

BB stands between them and explains the rules like a referee. "Okay, ladies. We want to have a clean fight. Remember: No powers or weapons. Go easy on each other. No broken ribs, arms, legs or anything that means us getting into trouble. First, one to pin the other down for three seconds wins!" After the explanation, he steps back to where Robin is watching. The green meta pulls a whistle out of nowhere and blows into it indicating the beginning of the battle.

The Boy Wonder looks at the meta next to him and asks raising a curious eyebrow,"Where did you get that whistle? Wait, since when DID you have a whistle to begin with?!"

"Oh, I got it yesterday from Miss M." The green boy answers putting the said item away.

Wondergirl charges forward first. Vibes simply flips over the other blond and lands behind her. The blind girl quickly turns around and punches the female on her back knocking her to the ground. She lands on the ground with a grunt that almost knocks the wind out of the female.

"Go V!" Beast Boy roots for the blind vigilante hoping that she wins and maybe (just maybe) he could beat Robin and fight against her.

The Girl of Wonder gets up before the Blind Vigilante has the chance to pounce on her. Once up she gets down and and swipes her leg beneath the female knocking her to the ground. Wondergirl quickly pins her to the floor as Vibes gets up.

Robin immediately notices something wrong at that moment. First, he thought, Vibes would've seen Wondergirl swiping her feet and react fast. Also, she could've rolled to the side knowing that getting up wasn't a good option since her opponent was above her. Then a random thought popped into his head. _Is she losing on PURPOSE?!_

Wondergirl is trying not to use her super strength to make things fair. Beast Boy starts to count once the Girl of Wonder was on top of the other female.

"1..."

Vibes pretends to try and turn the tables.

"2..."

She fakes failing and stops struggling.

"3! Wondergirl wins!"

Wondergirl flies up in glee. Proclaiming she won a fight against THE Blind Vigilante. Vibes gets up and smirks. Robin notices her smirking and walks up to her. "Did you lose on purpose? Why?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"A favor for a friend," was all the smirking teen said before walking over to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin vs. Beast Boy<strong>

The two teen heroines stood across from each other in a fighting stance. Vibes stood in between them and explained the rules like Beast Boy did earlier. Robin no weapons this and Beast Boy no powers that. She walked to where Wondergirl was standing at the sides and took out a black whistle from who knows where. Vibes blew the whistle and the fight begun.

"Just in case you were wondering: No, I did not get this from BB. I got this from Party City," the blind female explained before Wondergirl even opened up her mouth. "Also, you owe me after you're fight with Robin. You're lucky I'm actually letting you go against him. He has a tough beat. What do you see in him?"

Vibes got no answer from Wondergirl. Either she was too embarrassed to say anything or too busy staring at Robin. The blind female looked over to her friend. Yup, she thought, definitely staring at Robin. She mentally sighed. When will she find someone?

Beast Boy had DETERMINATION written all over his forehead. He charged at Robin a fist towards his opponent's chest. Robin quickly moved to the left and punched BB on his side. BB nearly lost his balance and his breath but, managed to regain control. His tail coils around the opponent's arm and pulls him downwards.

"Yes! Go Beast Boy!" The Blind Vigilante was cheering for the temporarily winning team. She knew in the end the Boy Wonder will win anyway but, anything can happen.

Beast Boy immediately turned around only to be kicked in the stomach by two legs. He landed on the ground with a thud. When Robin kicked him in the stomach, that knocked some breath out of him. But when he landed on the floor; Now that totally took that wind out of him or at least what was left of it in his lungs. The Boy Wonder got up while the green meta-human was trying to process what just happened. The masked boy took his chance and pinned the dazed meta down.

"Go Rob! WHOO!" Wondergirl was punching the air, rooting for Robin.

Vibes began the countdown.

"3."

Beast Boy now realized that Robin was pinning him to the ground.

"2."

He heard the blond girl countdown and struggled to free himself. His tail was stuck between his back and the floor. He tried to lift himself just a bit to free it.

"1."

His tail felt relieved of pressure and went straight for Robin's arm.

"Robin is the winner!" Vibes exclaimed and the Batman's protege released Beast Boy of his hold.

"Darn it. I was so sure I was gonna win! GG bro. Next time, you're so going down," the green boy playfully punched Robin on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin vs. Wondergirl<strong>

"Break a leg Rob," Beast Boy said as he walked over to Vibes and switched spots with Wondergirl.

Vibes was smirking in the background as the female walked over to Robin. The Boy Wonder noticed and was about to ask, once again, what was up until he heard Wondergirl say,"Hey Rob. Just want to let you know...you did great against BB and...good luck." He looked up to see that she was beginning to blush and started to fly back to her side of the training area.

"Okay. You guys know the rules. Weapons and powers equal disqualification. First one to pin down his/her opponent for three seconds is today's Combat Master!" Vibes explained. She stepped back and joined Beast Boy who pulled out his whistle from oblivion and blew into it.

Robin quickly lunged at Wondergirl who is still somewhat blushing. She dodged moving to the right she was about to punch him on the back but, instead the Boy Wonder flipped backwards and landed behind the amazed female.

Vibes facepalmed seeing her teammates reaction. She thought, It's just a back-flip! Anyone can do that. Me, Nightwing, Artemis (when she was still here), Batgirl and, heck, even Beast Boy can do that. Seriously, what does she see in him?!

Robin swiped his leg underneath Wondergirl and tripped her. She fell backwards but, got back up. Seeing that the Diana's sister got back up, Robin decided to tackle her. He ran forward but then tripped and fell onto Wondergirl. He was dazed for a second then realized something was touching his lips. His eyes widened.

In the crowd, the whites of Vibe's domino mask widened. She covered Beast Boy's eyes knowing that (even though he's a teen) he's the youngest among them.

Wondergirl felt dizzy and was confused as to why something was connected to her mouth. Then reality her hit hard. She saw Robin's lips on hers. She thought, please tell me I'm dreaming, PLEASE. At first, she wanted to shove Robin off her. But then, seeing that Robin didn't want to get off she decided to not move at all.

Suddenly Batman's voice was heard over a loud speaker.

**"Robin, we need to talk."**

The Boy Wonder quickly got off of Wondergirl the second he heard his mentor. Both teens were blushing furiously and Robin was freaking out about what Batman might say about the recent...event.

"That was...nice." He said while scratching the back of his head.

Batman spoke on the speaker again.

**"Now Robin."**

Oh bat bladders...

* * *

><p><strong>(Robin) Why does it always have to be me?! *thinks: Though that kiss was nice...*<strong>

**(Vibes) Probably because you are THE Boy Wonder and YJ FTW is a big fan and loves to mess with you? Also, now that we're past the ending we can see your thoughts now.**

**(Robin) Aw bat bladders... Wait, how does one even trip on smooth plains?!**

**(Kid Flash) Just watch me. I'm a perfect example. I always fall head over heels for women who love to go smooth.**

**(Me) Wally, you're not part of this! Plus, I thought you had Artemis already. Back to what V said. The first part is correct. But I am not a big fan. I just...like him that's all.**

**(Beast Boy) Okay...If you JUST like him then how does that explain the fact that on YOUR laptop's history, most of the slots have you searching up for 'Best moments of Robin', 'Robin wiki', 'Young Robin' 'Images of Robin without his mask' and yada yada yada?**

**(Robin) O.O'...**

**(Wondergirl) Stalker...**

**(Me) How...When...Where...**

****(Kid Flash) Even I don't stalk women that much O.O' Um...not that I do that anymo-I mean I never did do that-I-I need to go. IthinkIheardArtemiscallmefordinner...BYE! *runs off having dust replace him*****

**(Vibes) Okay...O_O'...I did NOT need to know that AT ALL...Um...Reviews appreciated?...**


	3. Kidnapped IDs

**Part 1 of a four shot**

**FIRST FOUR SHOT! WHOOT! WHOOT! XD**

**Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been pretty busy with school work. But now Chapter 3: Kidnapped IDs pt. 1 is here!**

**Check out my friend DannyWolfYT's 1st Adventure Time with Finn and Jake story: Finn and Fionna Jake and Cake Adventure Time part 1**

**I know that Tim would be a detective like Bats and all but in this story I decided that Tim and Fiona don't know each other's secret lives. So, Tim doesn't know Fiona is Vibes and vise versa in this story...yet...MUAHAHAHA -ahem- Sorry. Onto the DISCLAIMER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! I only own my OC character.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped IDs - Pt. 1<strong>

**At the Wayne Mansion just outside of Gotham**

"Bruce, are you sure about this? Bringing two of the world's richest kids along with their parents to a meeting? I know Alfred is on vacation and Dick is working on a case in Bludhaven. But why can't Roy or someone on The Team or the Justice League just watch over us?" a black haired boy asked.

"Roy is busy following a 'lead' on finding the 'real Roy Harper'. Miss Martian and Superboy are currently getting ready for an off-world mission with Beast Boy and Adam Strange. Batgirl is working on the case with Dick. La'gaan is in Atlantis with Aquaman checking on his son. The rest League is holding a meeting about the new info on the '16 Hours'. The others are visiting family and I don't want to disrupt their plans." Bruce replied while fixing his tie in front of a round mirror."Tim, Fiona will be there. You won't be alone."

The boy who is now known as Tim sighed heavily. Fiona and Tim...weren't the best of friends per say. They weren't enemies either. The two just don't get along well. One was loud the other was quiet. One was busy listening to music while the other was busy trying to block out the music. Little did he know that Fiona was his friend Vibes just acting.

Both males finished getting dressed and walked outside to a waiting black sleek car. Bruce got in the drivers seat and Tim in the shotgun. The engine started up and they took off for Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

><p><strong>In a hotel suite somewhere in Gotham<strong>

"Ollie, are you sure about this? Two of the world's richest kids and their parents in a boring meeting. So not feeling the beat right there. I know that Roy is off searching for...Roy and Jade is helping him but, why can't the League or someone on the Team watch over us?" a 14 year old asked brushing her hair.**  
><strong>

A man with a goatee replied,"Because Nightwing and Batgirl are working on a case in Bludhaven. The League is holding a meeting on the '16 Hours' which means your mother is going too. Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy and Dr. Strange are going to Rann on a mission and the rest of The Team are visiting family." The man quickly put on a green tie. "You won't be the only teen there, Fiona. You remember Tim, correct? He'll be there with you."

Fiona sighed and placed her hairbrush down on a counter in front of her.

Tim and her...aren't a good mix. It's like putting rock and roll with classic. Yes, it can sound good if you took the time to change it and tweak it here and there but, the two teens don't have that time. One is trying to listen to music. The other was trying to stop it. Unknown to the girl was that Tim is her teammate living a double life.

The daughter and father finished dressing up and headed downstairs to the first floor of the suite. A limo was waiting to take them to the meeting. Once inside, they drove off towards Wayne Enterprise.

* * *

><p><strong>At the top floor of Wayne Enterprise<strong>

Tim and Fiona were sitting side by side on a couch next to the door that lead to the meeting that Bruce and Ollie were at. It had been only ten minutes and both teens were bored to death. All they had was a couple of gossip magazines and puzzle books. Fortunately, Fiona brought her iphone and earplugs so she could listen to her favorite music. The poor male was stuck with the papers. He didn't bring anything to entertain him. For once in his life even talking to the female next to him, who was now listening to music so loudly that he can hear it, would help pass the time. He turned his head to Fiona.

"So...Fiona how are...your parents?" He asked awkwardly and hesitantly.

The girl just replied nonchalantly without turning,"My parents? They're fine. What about Bruce and Dick?"

"They're doing well also. So...What are you listening to?"

"It's 'This is War' by 30SecondstoMars **A/N:(****REAL **song** REAL** band. Check it out. I was listening to this song while typing this.**)** I don't think you'll like it. Most of it is yelling rather than singing," the female chuckling while lowering the volume of the song.

"Oh. Well, I'm not into rock anyway. I'm more of a jazz and pop person, I guess."

"That's interesting. You remind me of my friend R-" She quickly stopped herself from revealing her teammate's name; Robin.

"And your friend is R who?" He asked wondering if he knew him/her by any chance. Not realizing that it could- is him.

"I can't say. He has...um...Id issues... It's just you remind me so much of him. You both sound the same. Look the same except for the hair and you-" She was interrupted by a confused Tim.

"Wait. Did you just say 'look'? No offense but, I thought you were blind."

"What? Oh. Um," Fiona was starting to get nervous and this caught Tim's eye,"Bruce told me what you look like. From what his description, you look -erm- sound like you look like my friend. Both of you are a little taller than me, skinny, black hair and a little muscular. The only difference is that you have your hair is laid down with hair gel and my buddy has his straight up and flat on top. At least, that's what my father and Bruce said."

Now this got the boy wondering. Who was this 'friend' of hers? Why does he sound like Robin his alter ego? Is it him that she's talking about? If so, then how does she-

His thoughts were interrupted by gunshots coming from down the hall. Both teens heard footsteps, fast and heavy ones. They stood up quickly with faked worried expressions on their faces. Both wanted to fight and protect the other, thinking that they were helpless. Unfortunately, they couldn't risk revealing their ids so all they could do was run into the meeting room and hide underneath the table and hope for the best. The adults who were at the meeting were already cowering there, shaking and whimpering. Bruce and Oliver grabbed Tim and Fiona, turned their backs to the door and shielded them like any other parent would. All four were fighting the urge to get out there and kick evil's butt.

A loud grunt and thud was heard outside as body collided with the floor. Four Joker Goons were on the other side of the door with their demented clown faces standing over an unconscious security guard. By then, all four heroes seriously wanted to beat the crap out of whoever was behind this like there was no tomorrow. A burly goon pointed towards the meeting room and ordered in a heavy and deep voice,"Make sure that they can't get out! But the boss wants them alive! I mean ALL OF THEM!" Two of the goons went to the door and kicked it open, revealing the businessmen and women under the table. Both crouched down and started to pull people out from underneath the table.

The other two Joker Goons stepped into the room looking at the hostages. The same burly goon whom they heard earlier shouted out,"Grab Queen's senseless daughter and the Wayne's charity case. You two," he pointed to the two who busted the door down," watch over the hostages. Answer any calls from the police."

"How dare you call my daughter senseless!" Oliver retorted. He held her tightly and tried to stop the goon from taking her away. He received a punch to the face which caused him to make his hold even tighter. Then the goon sent his fist to the billionaire's gut and he was forced to let go.

"Timothy is NOT a 'charity case'! He's my son!" Bruce clung onto Tim as if his and his son's life depended on it (which it did). Though the goon managed to pry the boy from his loving arms. He yelled out,"Let go of my son you maniac!" Other businessmen and women were beginning to scream, weep and become angry as all this took place. Some of them went to help Oliver and other were holding Bruce down from getting himself killed by trying to save his son.

Both teens thrashed in the men's hold. Their arms were restricted but, their legs kicked like there was no tomorrow. It was no use, though. Tim and Fiona were knocked out by gas that was emitted from flowers on the men's clothes. The hostages stared in horror as the goons carried the teens out and armed men blocked their view.

* * *

><p><strong>On the rooftop of Wayne Enterprise<strong>

A certain clown's laughter filled the air as two men carrying two teens walked towards an awaiting helicopter.

"You got the kiddos?" A man with a demented smile stepped down from the flying vehicle. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the blind brat and the spoiled ward!" He looked at the unconscious two and pointed towards the helicopter. The goons walked up and stepped inside followed by the the man with a white face.

"Joker, now that we got the rich brats what are we going to do? Ransom? Torture? Threats?" A man with a bow asked.

The Joker just smiled deviously before replying,"All that and more, my dear Merlyn. All that and more..."

The helicopter took off flying towards who knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the meeting room<strong>

_**RING RING.**_

A telephone in the room was buzzing loudly. One of the armed goons walked up to the phone and answered.

On the other end,"This is Commissioner Gordan of Gotham City Police Department. We are asking nicely that you release the hostages immediately."

The goon replied in a deep husky voice,"Fine but one at a time." Behind his Joker mask he had a grin that would send Joker running for his money. He looked at the other man who was guarding the hostages and put the phone back in its place. "Grab the play boy. And release him." He pointed to Bruce who was still struggling to keep himself from not going into DADDYBATS he pointed to the windows.

The other man gladly grabbed Bruce's arm and lead him towards the clear glass. He pushed Wayne forward and the citizens covered their heads with their arms as glass shattered and flew everywhere.

* * *

><p><strong>In an underground abandoned Cadmus lab<strong>

"Ugh..." Tim slowly opened his eyes still gathering memories of what happened before. "Where am I? And whose hand is that?!"

Behind him was Fiona still unconscious. He tried to stretch but soon realized that his hands were bounded to Fiona's. The past events soon came back to him. "Bat bladders..." He pushed back hoping to wake up the girl. "Come on! Lance you better wake up!" He tried pushing back even harder. He heard a mutter and felt the female's hand move.

"Oh my...Where..." Fiona's eyes fluttered open. "Ro-" The memories flowed back to her mind as she nearly said Robin's name. "Shi...nitzle sticks! Mom is going to kill me and Dad for letting this happen."

A cackle was heard throughout the deserted room. It belonged to everyone's favorite psychopathic clown. Joker. The white-faced devil stepped out of the shadows. "Hi kiddos! Did'ya miss your Uncle J? I know you did. And I bet little Miss Senseless here missed her Uncle, too." Another man stepped into the light. He was a villain Tim didn't recognized but, Fiona did. Tim was certain he heard a little "damn it" from the female.

"Ah...It's nice to see you too. Vibes." Both teen's eyes widened the nanosecond they heard this.

The Joker mimicked a worried face and both his hands came to rest on his cheeks. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know Boy Blunder and No-Eyes here didn't know each other's secrets! What else are you hiding from each other?"

"Wait WHAT?! You're Robin? How did I not see this coming..." The girl twisted her head to look at Tim.

"Bats is going to kill me. How did I not know that you were V?! Why didn't Batman tell me?..."

"Aww. Look at them! So lost...So betrayed...So-"

"SO WHAT?! What are you going to do to us? Call our parents for ransom money? Torture us and send a video to them? Both?!" Fiona was getting really impatient and seriously wanted to beat the crap out of them.

This time Merlyn spoke. "Oh my dear Vibes. We are going to do so much more than that!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tim) Great. Just great. You got us kidnapped by Joker and Merlyn?! And you also revealed our IDs?! JUST GREAT!<strong>

**(Me) I know isn't that amazing?!**

**(Tim) It's NOT amazing at all its-**

**(Fiona) Despicable?**

**(Tim) No! It's-**

**(Me) INGENIOUS!**

**(Tim) *facepalms* Ugh...Women.**

**(Fiona and me) WE RESENT THAT!**

**(Fiona) Funny thing is Mom is SO gonna kill Dad for bringing me to Gotham XD.**

**(Dinah) Indeed I will.**

**(Tim) I'd love to see that. After getting kidnapped for the billionth time, anything will cheer me up.**

**(Fiona) Let the killing begin :D**

**(Dinah) WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU OLLIE?! YOU BROUGHT OUR DAUGHTER TO THE WORST CITY IN AMERICA, no offense Bruce, AND GOT HER KIDNAPPED! BY JOKER AND MERLYN OF ALL PEOPLE!**

**(Oliver) O.O...Shit...*cowers behind Fiona and Tim***

**(Fiona) Nope. *pushes Ollie to the front* Be a man, Dad. BE A MAN! And don't cuss! *has thumbs up***

**(Tim) Go on Mr. Queen.*shoves him further***

**(Oliver) Fiona, I think I'd rather be captured by Joker than "be a man" when it comes to your mother.**

**(Joker) And people thought I was crazy. *has a demented smile* Reviews appreciated! *bows and random curtains close***


	4. Kidnapped IDs pt 2

_Italics- What happened in the last chapter/Flashback/Blue's Scarab talking_

**My friend Rhea and I will be posting stories together soon. She will be posting her own story! We shall call her Darkseid. If the story is made by Darkseid, it's NOT I repeat _NOT _me! I'm Angel from New Genesis :3 JOIN ME FOR I HAZ COOKIEHZ!**

**Part 2 of Four-Shot is OUT! WHOOT WHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER: NU. I DU NUT WHATSUEVER UWN YJ. I NEVAH WILL. DEAL WITH IT! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped IDs pt 2<strong>

_This time Merlyn spoke. "Oh my dear Vibes. We are going to do so much more than that!"_

**In an underground abandoned Cadmus lab**

Both teens eyes widen with fear.

"Ooo...I smell fear. Such a divine scent," the Joker commented with his infamous devilish grin. He walked towards Fiona who was still getting over the fact that Tim was Robin, Oliver nor Dinah never told her, Merlyn was here and that he would even dare cooperate with the lunatic. The clown bent down, smiled an innocent smile and cupped her cheek.

"Such a lovely face..." Suddenly that smile wasn't so innocent. "Too bad it belongs to a 'Goody Two Shoes' like you!" He slapped her with all his might leaving a red hand print. "Oh and I forgot one thing." He pulled out an inhibitor collar from who knows where and painfully placed it on Fiona's neck. A high pitched sound was heard as the collar turned on preventing the girl from using her powers.

"Go to He-the Nether psychopath." She glared at the clown not regretting anything.

Tim wasn't surprised that the female retaliated or stopped herself from cursing. He was surprised that she cut her 'I'm a Blind Girl Who Supposed to be Scared' act. Joker was about to slap her once more until a certain birdie interrupted.

"Leave her alone Joker. If it's anything you want, it's me. Hit me; break me; torture me all you like. Just LEAVE HER ALONE." He was now sending a mini-bat glare to the villain.

The clown had a smirk that meant trouble. BIG FAT TROUBLE. He then turned around and yelled in a horrible sing-songy voice,"Oh Harley! Uncle J wants to begin!"

Both teens minds were wondering, begin what?! Merlyn stepped to the side as a red and black women stepped forward with a suitcase with who knows what is in there. She handed it to Joker and said, "Here you go Mistah J. They look so adorable Puddin'. Especially the boy!"

"Oh and Harley, did you get the camera set up already? I want to get this all on video."

"Yes Mistah J! In fact, its recording right now..."

* * *

><p><em>The other man gladly grabbed Bruce's arm and lead him towards the clear glass. He pushed Wayne forward and the citizens covered their heads with their arms as glass shattered and flew everywhere.<em>

**Outside Wayne Enterprise**

The crowd below stared in horror as Bruce Wayne was falling down soon followed by Oliver Queen. Both men were screaming in terror as they were free falling towards their deaths. The firefighters were already preparing a safety net that wasn't going to guarantee tomorrow. Suddenly, a golden rope caught Wayne and a blue and red blur passed by Oliver in midair.

"Look, it's Wonder Woman and Superman!" A random bystander pointed to the flying leaguers who were carrying the two billionaires. They flew down and landed in front of the crowd.

**~~~In air~~~ (In paragraph line break :3)**

Wonder Woman threw her rope towards Bruce and pulled, tightening it as it circled his torso. She pulled him close and asked with a smirk, "Missed me?"

"Every second," he replied as Superman swooped down, passing by and grabbing the the still falling arrow.

"It took you long enough." A certain blonde angrily commented when he was caught. All four landed and were immediately crowded by news media. They were pestered by questions, camera flashes and microphones being shoved into their faces. All their reply was,"No comment." The leaguers made their way past the crowd and by the time they escaped some of the league had already arrived.

The cameramen had pointed their cameras towards the entrance of the Wayne skyscraper. The Flash had already brought the two Joker goons to the police officers who were there. Some of the officers were keeping everyone back at a safe distance from the entrance. Later on, Black Canary, Icon, and Martian Manhunter came out with the hostages who had glass covered arms and backs. They guided them to the ambulances that had just arrived and walked over to the four who were standing behind the crowd.

Oliver immediately began to back away as he saw a fuming Canary approach him. He was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Thank the Lord that the news media was busy interviewing the hostages.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Cadmus lab<strong>

Tim bit his lip trying to hold back a scream. Joker was slowly...and painfully carving a J on the poor boy's chest. Fiona wasn't so lucky. Her cries filled the room as Merlyn drew an arrow on her right leg with his favorite titanium arrow. The teens clothes were tattered and the camera that was hiding in the back of the room caught every single second, every single detail. Harley was busy looking for more things to torment the kids with, while Joker and Merlyn were...having fun with were also trying to send a LIVE stream of what was happening to the watchtower. They had to make sure they couldn't track where the signal wasn't coming from though. Both of them were getting that covered.

Joker opened up the suitcase that Harley gave him and took out something Tim thought he would never see. It was a crowbar covered in a certain bird's blood.

"No..." He managed to say as Joker laughed maniacally.

"Do you see this birdie? This is a crowbar. The very same one I used to beat up...Hmm...what was his name..Oh right." He smiled and whacked the boy.

"Jason." Tim's eyes widened. Suddenly, the clown pulled out a knife and cut the rope that bound the boy's hands. He was about to pounce on the psychopath until he grabbed his arms pulled them back and held them together with one hand. The other had the knife pressed close, too close, to his throat.

"My dear Boy Blunder. If you can just hack the League's system and cover the signal so we stay hidden, you and the birdie will live...for now."

"No...NEV-AHHH" Joker switched to the crowbar and was beating Tim with it. He had the boy pressed against a large counter that had a computer on it. Plunged into the computer was the camera still filming.

"Ok kiddo. If Uncle J can't get you to do it, I guess Uncle Merlyn can."

Tim looked in the direction of the archer. He was confused at why the villain didn't approach him. Suddenly, Merlyn took out a knife, bent down and stabbed something that was behind him. A girl's shriek filled the room. As the archer got up and stepped back, Tim's eyes widened at the sight before him.

"NO!"

Fiona had the blade in her right shoulder. Blood was gushing out and the girl had an arrow drawn on her leg. She looked pale and was about to faint. Probably due to the major loss of blood.

"Oh my dear, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Merlyn grinned at his still unfinished masterpiece. He pulled it out and earned another scream.

"Tiimmy, my boy. If you just hack into the league's system and make sure they don't find us. We'll leave the little canary be."

"What... did you just... call me motherfu-" She was barely conscious and had a hard time spilling the retort out. Merlyn stabbed her again but this time in her left leg. Blood quickly ran down her leg and her screams filled the room once more.

Then, she passed out.

Pale.

Bleeding slowing down.

Breathing

The secret Boy Wonder couldn't take it anymore. It pained him to see his friend like this. He began typing furiously. In the background, Merlyn was sharpening his titanium arrow, getting ready to torment Fiona the next time she was awake. Whether she was fully healed or not.

After 10 minutes, Tim was done.

"There. I hacked and covered the signal. Happy?!"

"Oh that won't be enough my dear boy." He pulled out the crowbar again and all the boy saw was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Watchtower<strong>

"Batman, we are receiving a video...no wait a live stream from an unknown area," Captain Atom reported.

Everyone was gathered in the watchtower. Even, Nightwing and Batgirl were there. Aquaman returned after hearing that Tim and Fiona were kidnapped. The whole League was concerned for the two young birds. Especially Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman.

Speaking of Black Canary and Green Arrow...

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE HER WITH ME?! SHE COULD'VE BEEN SAFE AND NONE OF THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!"

"Dinah. It was her choice. She could either stay here in the watchtower alone and bored with no other teens or have company down on Earth."

"Oliver Queen sometimes you can be such a-"

Martian Manhunter placed his hands on both of their shoulders. "My friends. You have got to stop bickering. The meeting is about to begin. Aren't you concerned about Fiona?"

Green Arrow silently thanked the martian and followed him with Black Canary to their seats.

A video popped up and everyone silently watched.

Joker's faced suddenly appeared and some of the leaguers ACTUALLY jumped out of their seat. And by "some" I mean Green Arrow.

"Hello, Justice League. Today, we are here with our guests little Boy Wonder and the Blind Vigilante."

Everyone's jaw dropped to the floor but Nightwing, Batgirl and Batman. Joker already knew about them and their secret lives.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. How do we know about Timmy and Fionna's IDs? Well, _We_ ALWAYS KNEW."

The League was muttering amongst themselves. We? Whose we?

"Of course there's two of us. Please welcome my co-host. Merlyn."

He stepped out of the shadows and Green Arrow's looked like he was about to explode. And he did.

"WHAT IS THAT MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?! I SWEAR IS HE EVEN LAYS A FINGER ON HER, I'LL-"

"GREEN ARROW. SIT DOWN." It was Batman. He looked so calm yet deep inside he wanted to strangle the Joker.

Oliver slowly sat back down trying to control his anger. Emphasis on TRYING.

"Oh wait. They haven't seen the kiddos yet. Harley, will point the camera in that direction?" He pointed to his left and Harley, who was the camerawoman turned until the kids were seen.

Blood everywhere. So much...

Torn clothes.

Wounds, bruises and cuts.

A "J" here and an arrow or bow there.

Both were unconscious.

Batman growled more than said, "Gather up the Team."

* * *

><p><strong>At Mt. Justice<strong>

The Team watched in horror as Joker showed the teens. Everyone felt like stabbing the clown and the archer to death. They needed revenge.

"Wait 'til I pummel that psychopath!" La'gaan was raging. Even though he barely hung out with the two they felt- no they WERE- NO ARE family.

Wondergirl felt like throwing up. Seeing her crush like this...It's inhuman!

Bumblebee and Mal were thanking Superboy and Miss Martian for bringing Beast Boy with them on the trip to Raan. After seeing his mother die, the child has seen enough.

Blue Beetle was a having World War III with the scarab.

_Jamie Reyes, your body is having various biochemical changes and reactions. Heart rate has gone up by 10%; breathing rate 5% and-_

"Enough with the rates already! I'm fine. I'm just worried about my friends..." Blue hoped he didn't say that too loudly. Too late. Everyone was staring at the teen as he nervously turned to watch the video once more.

**~~~Screen~~~**

"Oh, kiddos! Wakey wakey and say 'Hello' to your friends." Joker slapped both teens to wake them up. They looked up to see Harley pointing a (probably) stolen news camera towards them. There goes their IDs.

The team has never seen either teens eyes. Both wore sunglasses to prevent revealing their identities. Fiona's grey eyes with no pupils shocked the Team. When she said she was blind she wasn't kidding. Tim's dark blue pearls mesmerized Wondergirl.

"Shocked to see your friends right? Especially in a situation like this." His signature devil smile returned. "Now, I know what you're wondering correct? Why did we kidnap you? Why you two to be exact? And, what for?"

Fiona narrowed her eyes at the clown. "Oh, let me guess. Everyone is away visiting family. You can't get to the watchtower and you rarely ever leave Gotham. We were the easiest since you know that we don't use our weapons or powers in public while in our civvies. Besides, BOTH of us were in Gotham. The world's richest and most spoiled teens at the same time; the same place. What for? Probably ransom."

"Right, right and...EEEH WRONG!"

Both teens and the Team was confused.

Merlyn spoke up with a smirk. "We actually don't want you for ransom, my dear Little Canary. All we want is a deal. Just a simple trade."

This was pissing Fiona off. "Okay, bastard. Call me that one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what blast me? You're a senseless child who was born with a defect. You don't even have your mother's infamous Canary Cry. Besides you have an inhibitor collar on you."

"LEAVE HER ALONE, MERLYN."

Joker, still holding his crowbar, whacked the boy in the chest. A snap was heard and it left Tim breathless. Joker giggled and faced the camera.

"Ooo I think I broke a rib." Then his face became seriously. DEADLY serious. "All we want is Blue Beetle. Just him and you can have your kids back. You have 24 hours to find us and bring Blue."

Right there the live stream ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversation I had with Darkseid over Skype<strong>

**(Angel/Me) JOIN ME FOR I, ANGEL OF NEW GENESIS HAS ANGELIC COOKIES!**

**(Darkseid) JOIN ME FOR I, DARKSEID HAS...YOUR DOOM! MUAHAHAHAHA**

**(Angel/Me) Can I take the cookies to go?**

**(Darkseid) I'll bring it to school**

**~~~At school...~~~**

**(Darkseid) Oh dude, did I give you your doom yet?**

**(Angel/Me) *Thinks I heard dark cookies instead of doom* My dark cookies? Oh. No, you didn't XD**

**(Darkseid) *tazes to death* MUAHAHAHA**

**(Angel/Me) *falls to the floor, holding my sides somewhat laughing and somewhat yelling* DUDE! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!**

**(Darkseid) That, my friend, was your doom**

**(Angel/Me) But I thought you had Dark Cookies D:**

**(Darkseid) Nope I had your doom *devilishly smiles***

**(Angel/Me) Not asterous man. Not asterous at all! DX**


	5. Kidnapped IDs pt 3

**Part 3 of the four-shot is HERE PEEPS! GET READY FOR SOME BLOODY, CURSING ACTION!**

**Yes. I've changed it to a Four shot. I couldn't make it short enough to be a three shot, so...yea... XD Part 4 will be out soon!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately. Dang... 3 weeks D: School has been keeping me busy.**** I also blame writers-block! :D A lot of people have it from time to time and it was my turn to suffer from it. BEWARE WRITERS-BLOCK! AN AUTHOR OR FANFIC WRITER'S WORST ENEMY XD**

**WARNING TO THOSE WITH VIVID IMAGINATION: Not for the weak. Blood and gore ahead. Demented Joker...VERY DEMENTED! To those of you who decided to read: Don't say I didn't warn you :D**

**DISCLAIMER: NU I DO NOT OWN YJ!**

* * *

><p><strong>At Mt. Justice (24 hours left)<strong>

Everyone stared at Jaime. They were all in their civvies except for Batgirl and Nightwing. The Team just watched as their friends were tortured in front of them. Every one of them has seen some pretty bad stuff, but this...This was going to scar them for life. None of them has seen so much blood...

Thoughts were racing through their minds. Should we accept the deal? How are we supposed to find where the villains were holding our friends? We only have 24 hours! We should go now! Two for one... We lose Blue and get back Robin and Vibes. They are the world's richest teens?! Dang...

"I'll do it."

Their thoughts were interrupted as Jaime spoke. He said it hesitantly then repeated it again this time more certain.

"I said I'll do it."

"Jaime, are you sure about...this? We don't want to lose...you," Nightwing said in his calmest voice. Seeing his little brother getting whacked with the same crowbar Joker used on Jason was taking a toll on him. It was Jason all over again. But this time, right before his eyes.

"Si hermano." His face became serious and he crossed his arms.

Nightwing sighed. "We need to form a plan. I'll need to hack the signal. Mal you organized the Team into groups. Whoever's in Alpha will need to protect Blue. Everyone go and get ready. Oh and be in stealth mode. We've only got 24 hours!"

With that, everyone left.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cadmus Lab (23 hours left)<strong>

Merlyn looked at the teens with a curious face while wiping off a certain girl's blood off his titanium arrow. "Joker, are you sure this will work? The Light and their mysterious 'partner' haven't told us or at least me what we get out of this. Besides, what good a boy with a blue scarab permanently attached to his back?"

"Well, you see my dear Merlyn, we get to join the Light and their plans in world domination. Sure, it has taken over 5 years to finally get everything in gear but all will be said and done in time. And Blue? Well, I don't know for sure. I hope they'll allow us to have a little fun with him before we give him away."

Demented thoughts of Blue's blood everywhere raced through the clown's mind. Joker chuckled and left the room to see if Harley found more torture devices. Merlyn just rolled his eyes and continued to work on his arrows. After he finished cleaning, he looked up to see Tim beginning to stir.

"Ugh..."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Sleeping Beauty Wonder. Did you sleep well?" Merlyn smirked when he saw the boy wince when he groaned. "I see that Joker really did break a rib. Have fun with it."

"Nice to see you too Merlyn." Tim looked to up to see the archer gather his belongings and walk out of the lab into the hall. Then he turned his head to see Fiona shift and slowly wake up.

"Morning Fiona."

"God...Tim please tell me that that was all a dream." She lifted and absorbed her surroundings. A lab, a (definitely stolen) news camera, a bloody crowbar with questionable maroon stains and chains tying both teens to a table's leg.

"I wish I could Lance, I wish I could... I think Merlyn and Joker were right. Bat bladders. A broken rib."

"So, any escape plans? And quit calling me by my middle name!"

"Well, sorry _Queen_. I don't think I can come up with a plan anytime soon due to my reduced air supply."

"Air supply...That reminds me! Don't you have your belt?"

"What belt?" The male asked. He forgot that she now knows he's Robin. The female groaned and wished she could slap the him.

"Um hello? Robin; _The_ Boy Wonder! First rule Batman taught you, you buffoon! 'Never go anywhere without your belt.' Duh!"

Tim mentally facepalmed himself. Of course, Joker would reveal their IDs. It's bad enough that he knows Batman, his and Nightwing's. Now he knows Vibes's. How much does he know about the Team and the League?

"Oh. Of course I have it. Though, knowing Joker, he probably found it in my back pocket before we arrived here. Wherever 'here'-ugh." Tim tried to emphasize the lack of knowledge of their location. Instead, he received a painful wave through his chest.

"Dude! You okay? I suggest you don't do that again. Damn it Joker. I swear if the Team-"

"You mean when," Tim corrected her.

"_When_ the Team and the League find us, I'll kick Joker and Merlyn's asses all the way to Pluto."

"Good for you. But, right now we gotta think of a plan. We have to think like Batman. What would he do?"

"I'm not the one who lives with him everyday! But since you do, he thinks of you like his son, right?"

"Of course he does. But, what does that have to do with us getting the heck out of here?" The girl smirked and chuckled.

"Duh! He puts trackers on your belongings. He's paranoid! It reminds me of the time he tried tracking down Dick when he ran away to Jump City. He probably placed trackers on your sunglasses, if you have them, and on your belt."

"But we are underground! And God who knows how far. I don't even know if the signal can reach the Batcave."

"Fuck it then! We are screwed." Fiona sighed in defeat. So much for thinking like Batman. Speaking of Daddybats...

* * *

><p><strong>In the Batcave (22 hours left)<strong>

Nightwing was busy hacking to uncover the signal that hid his brothers location. He knew Tim was the one who hacked into the Watchtower. Joker probably forced him. Why little Timmy set up lots of firewalls, passwords and codes, Nightwing will never know. Mostly to make it look legit, just in case the Joker checked. At least they were easy to pass by.

Batgirl was punching the life out of the punching bag in the gym upstairs. Her knuckles were pure white and she was on the sixth bag. The other five were in a pile on the other side of the gym. Imagine what she could do to her little brother's kidnappers.

Batman was tracking or trying to track down the trackers on Tim's belt. So far, it had been almost four hours and none of the heroes haven't given up. The Dark Knight was furiously typing. Not even the Flash could type this fast. He had his cowl off, revealing the man behind the mask. That very man, slammed his fist on to the keyboard muttering a nice long string of sailor talk.

Nightwing flinched when the fist came into contact with the keys. This was Daddybats Mode and no one can stop him once he's entered it. There's no turning back. He almost felt sorry for Joker and Merlyn... ALMOST.

A shadow fell over him and an English man's voice was heard. "Master Bruce, did you happen to damage the Batcave's keyboard again?"

"No." It was ice cold, hard and gruff.

"Sir, I understand you are upset. Well, so am I. He's my grandchild, your son. You WILL find them. You are the world's greatest detective. I believe in you."

* * *

><p><strong>Conference room in Mt. Justice (20 hours left)<strong>

"Damn it Oliver!" A flaming redhead was getting ready to kick the emerald archer's ass all the way across the galaxy and back. And then some. "First, I'm off following a lead in Moscow with Jade then I get a call from Dinah saying that you fucking lost my little sister!"

"What was I supposed to do, Roy? Stand up to the guy and probably get my ass handed to me in the worst way possible?!" He was now raising his voice, something he wished he wouldn't do to the boy he thought of and called his son for eight years.

"NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO _KISS_ _HIS_ ASS AND ASK HIM TO KINDLY RELEASE YOU!" Roy's voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm. The clone ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "Ollie, knowing Merlyn, she can be anywhere. But with Joker, Fiona could be in Gotham but that is most unlikely. Who knows what he could be doing to her now? Besides, we've only got 20 hours left. Batman and Nightwing are taking too long!" The man lifted his hands in to the air for effect and was headed for the zeta beams.

"Roy calm down,"Ollie placed a fatherly hand on Roy's shoulder. He calmly continued,"We need to be patient. Though you are right. Time is money or in this case..."

"Life."

* * *

><p><strong>In the mission room (20 hours left)<strong>

The Team along with Black Canary, Green Arrow, Red Arrow and Batman were standing in the mission/training room. All of them were ready to rescue the birds of the team. 20 hours were left and 20 hours weren't a lot of time. Maybe not even enough...

"Ok team. We've only got 20 hours left. I've finally uncovered the signal from the livestream from earlier. It leads to an abandoned Cadmus Lab on the outskirts of Sacramento, California. I've already downloaded the blueprints for the building. There are 3 surface floors and 20 underground. Each of the squads will split up and thoroughly search each floor. Travel by shadows and do not engage unless necessarily. I assume Mal has already assigned your squads. Batman, Red Arrow, Black Canary, Green Arrow and I will be joining you guys."

Alpha squad - Blue Beetle, Batgirl, and Nightwing

Delta squad - Red Arrow and Black Canary

Beta squad - La'gaan and Bumblebee

Omega squad - Batman and Green Arrow

In the back of the group, a certain Atlantean fisted the air.

"As always Mal will be handling the comm link. We have no zeta tube established in Sacramento and the closest one have is in San Francisco. We don't have enough time to travel from there to the lab so we are taking the Bioship. La'gaan, you will be piloting. Now, go."

* * *

><p><strong>Cadmus Lab (18 hours left)<strong>

"Augh." Blood was pooling beneath the scarred Robin.

"You know, the first Boy Blunder was more...how do you say...cooperative. He had manners and a good voice might I add. I want to hear you sing. Your friend, Fi Fi has a special voice, but right now, it's your turn."

"Her name is Fio-" A crowbar landed on his side. His teeth sank into his lip to prevent yelling.

"Sing Timmy."

Another hit on his shoulder. A crack was heard. Red blood fell from his mouth.

"Come on my boy. All you have to do is scream for the world to hear!"

The clown's sadistic grin disappeared. It was replaced with disappointment.

"I wonder what your parents would think about you right now. How you aren't as good as the first Robin. How you will _never_ be as good as him. You're just a no good replica of him."

Tim couldn't take it anymore. Joker took out his favorite little dagger and quickly drew a J on the bird's left arm. Then the bird sang. Loud enough for the world to hear. To Joker, it was music to his ears. To the rest of the world, it was like a banshee promising death.

"Atta boy. I hope you're ready for another concert because the show is about to begin..." His grip on the crowbar tightened. Soon, he made the birdie write a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Bioship entering California (17 hours and 30 minutes left)<strong>

The Bioship had an awkward atmosphere lingering. The others tried not to stare at Jaime or remember the demented look on Joker's face, the horrifying amount of blood on the floor, the look of their teammates eyes crying for help.

Thank God Mal was there to distract them.

"Team. The Watchtower is receiving another livestream. It's coming from the very same location you're currently traveling to. I'm sending the transmission to you right now."

**~~~Livestream~~~**

"Hi there Just-Us League. We know you are sending a squad of your sidekicks to rescue your precious birdies. Apparently, your little hacker made it easy for you to uncover our location just with many codes. Don't worry we have this place heavily secured because I hope you aren't looking for any trouble 'cause you know that all we want is a fair trade." That sadistic grin... "Ahh...Who am I kidding? Fair isn't a word in _my_ vocabulary! Anywho, I'm guessing that you want to say hi to your friends. Well here they are..."_  
><em>

The camera turned slightly and revealed a terrifying scene.

Only Tim was there. That worried the Team.

His bare chest was showing. J's here and there...mainly everywhere.

Tears silently flowed from his eyes to his chin.

Near his collarbone was an abnormally large purple-green bruise.

Fresh, sparkling blood was streaming down his chin from his mouth and nose.

The little bird looked broken, felt broken... was broken.

Where was the Canary? In the background, a terrifying shriek filled the air. That answered their question.

Joker popped out of nowhere, clapped and giggled like a kindergartener. "Ooh, it looks like dear Merlyn is playing with our other bird. Reminds me of the very first and second one Boy Blunder. Ah memories... The screaming. The beating. The _fun_."

Nightwing cringed as the so-called 'memories' of his old Robin kidnapped days flashed in his mind. He tried hard not to imagine the immense pain that Tim and Fiona were going through. Wait, did he just say second? As in...Jason... He pushed that thought as far as he can into the back of his brain.

"Speaking of the other bird, she has a lovely voice doesn't she. Let's check it out, shall we? HARLEY!"

"Transferring to the othah camera Mistah J!"

The screen flickered for a second. Slowly the other stolen camera adjusted itself.

In front, was Merlyn playing "Shoot the Arrow onto the Little Canary". The archer was blindfolded with his trusty bow in his hand while in a kneeling position. Fiona was tied by both of her wrists and her ankles to a spinning wheel. A scar was forming on her leg and it looked like an arrow. Thank God superhumans heal fast. Not as fast as Flash though. Luckily she was right-side up, so she isn't going to have a flash flood of blood in her brain. Unfortunately, there was a flash flood pooling on the floor.

The archer actually shot an arrow straight through the teen's right hand. How can anyone stand that pain?

"Tsk tsk tsk," Star City's villain shook his head mockingly. "My dear, I told you before that you weren't the only one who was taught to fight blindly." He shot another arrow barely cutting off a strand of her hair.

The girl tried moving her injured hand and winced painfully before retorting, "Wow. Out of hmm let's see ten shots you only managed to get one lodged on to my best fucking hand! Guess, you weren't taught very well." She smirked trying to hide the pain.

"Little Canary, I suggest you wipe that smile off your face before I lodge this arrow down your throat."

"Damn it! Call me that one mo-," She groaned in frustration. "You know what forget it! Besides I'm smirking. Also, I doubt you can shove that stupid arrow down anyone's throat."

"Deary, you are testing my patience and I'm afraid that there's not much left."

"Oh I'm sorry." Oh God. The Team was ready to cover their eyes for what was coming next. "I thought you didn't have any. 'Cause to me it seems that you never had any."

"You're right. Because I just ran out." With that, he launched a special arrow, the one he favored the most. It was the same titanium arrow he used earlier. Everyone covered their eyes. No sound came. When they dared to open up, they were greeted by the clown's demented face.

Wondergirl and La'gaan flinched but didn't scream. That face, how can anyone stand it?

"Ahhh...The sweet sound of birdies screaming in the morning." Joker backed up a little. "Anyway, you got oh let's see," he checked a fake, crayon-drawn watch on his wrist,"about seventeen hours and twenty minutes. Be sure to bring Blue." The transmission ended with a loud cackle at the end.

**~~~Bioship~~~**

Nightwing turned to La'gaan and asked in a dark tone,"What's the ETA?"

La'gaan didn't like this new tone from his teammate. "Eighty minutes."


	6. Kidnapped IDs pt 4

**Part 4 has arrived! It took me a while to plan out the squad's floors and what should happen when they there. I can't believe I actually got it done! **

**I'm aiming for at least 20 reviews by the time I post the next chapter. Please give me ideas for one-shots and help me with my spelling and grammar. :D**

**Thank you! NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the lab (16 hours left)<strong>

It was quiet. Too quiet. The goons thought they heard a whirring sound nearby. Maybe, it was their imagination. Working for the Joker can do plenty of things to you and your mind.

Leaves rustled. The goons looked to their left. Bushes shuffled. The goons nervously turned to their right. Then, one by one, they were taken out before they could scream for help.

The Team looked at the doors in front of them. Each feel like their about to get a welcoming party. A big one.

Batman stood in front of the squads. "Are you guys ready?"

All exclaimed ready, everyone determined. The Dark Knight nodded towards La'gaan. Knowing what to do, the Atlantean grew. His tattoos glowing in the dark of night. He yelled out a war-cry, aiming for the Cadmus Lab's entrance. Using his shoulder as a battering ram, he knocked down the door.

Everyone ran inside.

Nothing there. Not a living soul.

Blue Beetle looked around, getting an eerie feeling from the atmosphere.

_Jaime Reyes. Your heartbeat has accelerated about 5% and breathing rate has decreased by 3%. The carbon dioxide levels are hazardously rising. Suggestion: Deep breathes. _

Jaime ignored the scarab and proceeded to scan the area for anything living. Other than the Team of course.

"Um... Guys. No one is here. No goons, archers not even the Joker or Merlyn. Is this Joker's usual way of saying 'Hi'?" Poor Blue. First time going against Joker. Can't blame him.

Batman didn't reply. It's like he senses something near. Something that the scarab can't even detect. Suddenly, a familiar cackle was heard. Instinctively, everyone were in their fighting stances, looking in every direction and expecting a random attack.

"Yes. Keep an eye out. He can be anywhere at anytime. Expect the worst but, don't back down," Nightwing replied.

The Dark Knight finally decided to speak. "Everyone split up. You all should know your designated floors and remember to rendezvous here."

With that, one by one, they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Squad (Floors 3, B2, B6, B10, B14, B18)<strong>

**~~~Floor 3~~~**

**Batman's POV**

Cobwebs... Spiders... Dust... A crowbar? It looks so familiar... Ja- No. No! NO! He's taunting. Stay calm. He'll be fine... Hopefully.

"Ahh!" Boxes jumped into the air. Their objects flying along with them. Green Arrow was on the floor with glass, boxes and other broken objects surrounding him. There was a titanium arrow right above his head.

"Sorry. It came out of nowhere... I should have seen it coming." I glared at him for being off guard. The emerald archer plucked the arrow off the wall. "Is that-"

I cut him off without a care. "Blood. We both know who's."

"Why that mother-" GA took an arrow from his and broke it in two.

Again I cut him off. Control your anger Bruce. You can do this. Do this for Robin. "Now's not the time to stick around and curse the enemy. Now's the time to look for him. We're moving on to the next floor."

**~~~Floor B2~~~**

**Green Arrow's POV**

Calm down Oliver. Your little girl is strong. What the heck am I thinking?! She's not a little girl anymore!

I opened the lab door and took a look around. Empty tubes were everywhere and it was fucking cold. Was every storage room in Cadmus like this? Probably. I was surprised that I didn't slip on the floor when I stepped inside.

It felt like hours before I finished my little 'frozen gallery walk.' Damn, this place is big but, at least I'm done! I headed towards the exit and heard the door open. Shadows began to move. I rubbed my eyes. Please, tell me this is just my imagination. Or is this just me being a dad and being almost as paranoid as the Bat? If it is, well it this fucked up!

A shadow loomed over me as I turned around. "Shit!" Somehow I found myself with my bottom connected to the freezing floor and Bats starring a hole through my soul. "You know, you don't have to scare the life out of people just to get their attention."

I rubbed my rear making sure I can still feel it.

"Have you finish scouting this room?" Batman asked with his monotone voice, ignoring my last sentence.

"Yes. I was doing fine until _someone _decided to scare the h-life out of me."

**~~~Floor B6~~~**

**DaddyBat's POV**

Stay calm. Sooner or later we will find them and sooner or later Joker is going to end up in Arkham's infirmary for six months in a full body cast. Again.

I heard a _swooshing_ sound the second I entered the cell room. I looked to the let and narrowed my eyes. A card and not just any card. A Joker card.

Written in the Clown Prince of Crime's handwriting was:

**_"Dear Batsy, Boy Blunder and No-Eyes are beginning to become a bore. Hurry, before we clip their wings. Signed ~ Uncle J"_**

I gritted my teeth knowing that he knows that toying with me like this will bring out DaddyBats. He wants me to cross the line. I simply crumpled up the card and dropped it on the ground like it was nothing.

The lab door opened and standing there was the Emerald Archer.

He had an snapped arrow in his hand. "That bow plucking bastard is going to get it!"

I put my hand on the the archer's shoulder and somehow managed to nonchalantly say, "We are running out of time. Quit lollygagging around and follow me to the next floor."

**~~~Floor B10~~~**

**You should know by now who's POV this is XD**

The next time I see another one of Merlyn's arrows, I think I might just shove a titanium arrow down his throat or shove it up his ass. See how he feels after that! I nearly snapped my bow in half after nearly getting shot by another arrow on the way here. God, how did they know we were coming and where we'd be?

Just making me think about it makes me want to snap the bloody bastard's body in half.

I stepped into the cell room and stared in awe. This is what Superboy's first 'home' looked like before Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash rescued him. Now, just thinking about that gives me the heeby jeebies. There was a computer that programmed the tube. It was on, shining bright.

Wait. If it's on... What if those bastards are cloning my little girl? What if they already got rid of the original and replace them with the replicas? What if-

"Oliver. I'm done here. Are you okay?"

"No. Paranoia is getting to me. Let- Let's just go."

**~~~Floor B14~~~**

**You know the pattern by now... Right?**

Just one more floor and we're done. We're done scouting this one. No one was here. Not a single trace. What are we going to do?! We still haven't found Tim or Fiona. Neither those scum buckets who took them! We're running out of time.

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. I know how you feel. You got to have faith in yourself. We. Will. Find. Them."

"That's what everyone's been saying to me." I stopped in my tracks and looked down at the floor. I can't lose Tim to Joker like I lost Jason. I can't have another great failure haunting me for the rest of my life. I can't disappoint my parents...

I felt someone's hands on both of my shoulders. "Bruce. You're not the only one worrying to the point where you want to kill. I'm a father too. I may not know what it's like to lose someone to death. But, I know what it's like to be paranoid. We've got one more floor. They're bound to be there."

**~~~Floor B18~~~**

"Bruce this is the last floor for us! I'm sure that- Ugh!" I felt strong arms hold me against the smooth floor. My face met a demonic clown's. I kicked the goon in the stomach launching him into the air.

Soon, we were surrounded. Batman threw smoke pellets while I shot arrow after arrow.

"Omega squad here. Blue Beetle what is it? Now's not a good time. We're being attacked."

"Batman who are you talking to at a time like this?!" I was running out of arrows already. It's like these clowns are coming in wave after wave.

He ignored me.

"Jaime, are you there?"

I continued to shoot until I ran out. "Shit!" Now, I'm just punching like hell. It feels like my knuckles will bleed if I hit another goon. "Are you done with your little conversation, yet?"

"Blue wait!"

"A little help here!" The circle of criminals was closing in on us.

Batman threw batarangs at every crook knocking each one out.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome," He replied his is grim voice. He pressed onto his ear piece again.

"Omega squad to Alpha. Rendezvous point set to Floor B20. Repeat; Rendezvous point set to Floor B20 over and out." He removed his finger and turned to me.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Alpha Squad (Floor B1, B5, B9, B13, B17)<strong>

**~~~Floor B1~~~**

**Jaime's POV**

_Jaime Reyes. The Joker nor Merlyn is nowhere to be found on any of the floors exclu-._

"Just shut up already!" Oh, what I wouldn't give to make him silent for one day.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I nearly flinched until I turned and saw Batgirl staring at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay Blue?"

"Yea. It's just the Scarab." I pointed to it on my back. "It is like my Jiminey Cricket. But...More violent."

"..."

_Jaime Reyes. The Batgirl is distracted. Suggestion: Plasma Cannon. While at it, take out the Nightwing. _

"Dude, you can't do that to my friends!"

"What can't it do to us?" Nightwing heard. Dang these Bats!

"Er...Nothing. Let's just move on to the next floor."

**~~~Floor B5~~~**

_Jaime Reyes, this search is pointless. The Joker and Merlyn will only be found on floor B-_

"Quiet, will you?! Enough with the 'Joker and Merlyn aren't found anywhere.' They've got to be here."

I've already looked in closets, boxes, underneath desks and in tubes in the labs.

Tubes... Oh man cloning! What if Joker and Merlyn have already killed them and are just torturing clones? This is all my fault!

"Blue, we've looked at the last lab. They're no- Dude. Are you okay? You don't look whelmed."

I turned around and saw Nightwing looking at me with worry on his face.

"Um... Nightwing? How long has this Cadmus lab been abandoned?"

"Three years. Why? Is something wrong?"

_Jaime Reyes, the Nightwing is distracted. Tatic suggestion-_

Ignoring... Ignoring, I thought. I'm pretty sure the Scarab heard that being connected to me and all.

"No... Just curious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's move on."

**~~~Floor B9~~~**

"Ahh!" I ducked instinctively as an arrow came out of nowhere, aiming for my head.

Nightwing and Batgirl ran into the room.

"Blue!" Both yelled in unison.

I managed to get up and recover from shock. I pulled the arrow out of the wall and held it out for the others to look at. Nightwing took it from my hands and carefully examined it as if he was Curious George.

"I may not have fought with that blasted archer but, I'm pretty sure that this is one of Merlyn's arrows. Where did the shot come from?" I pointed towards the dark shadows in the room.

Batgirl's eyes narrowed into her own batglare. "I have a feeling we're not alone."

Nightwing continued for her. "And that there's more where that came from."

He snapped the arrow in two and headed for the next floor. (**A/N: **Think of it as Nightwing watching Teen Titans Go theme song and breaking the birdarang in two. Just imagine the look on his face.)**  
><strong>

**~~~Floor B13~~~**

Whoa. Robin told me about how the first three original Team members rescued Superboy from Cadmus. He even described what the room was like.

Wide open space with a tube in the middle. Cuffs that held their wrists and ankles. A computer to access the tube and wires that connected the clone to G-nones or whatever they are called.

Speaking of clone... What if Joker and Merlyn are trying to clone Vibes and Robin? What if they are already cloned and all we saw was just their copies being beaten up? What if-

_Jaime Reyes. The Vibes and Robin you are searching for are not clone. The Joker and Merlyn are keeping them at floor B21._

"Oh my gosh! Can't you keep quiet fo- Wait. Did you just say they're being kept at floor B21? But, there is no B21." This is confusing. First, we can't find them. Second, Joker and Merlyn are playing around with us trying to get us to waste time. Third, why did this place shut down?

"Maybe, that's the reason why!"

"Reason why what?"

"Ahh!" I blasted a nearby wall when I heard Nightwing and Batgirl come in.

"Uh..." I looked away, thinking of a way to explain.

Batgirl placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Jaime. You can tell us anything. Especially if it will help find our birds."

"Okay... The Scarab," I pointed to my back," is like my Jiminey Cricket like I mentioned earlier. It said that they're keeping V and Rob at floor B21. Is there such a floor?"

Nightwing looked at Batgirl. She looked back at him. Then, both back at me. The former Robin, scratched the back of his neck.

"There was."

"What do you mean there _was_?" My fists balled up.

"Well, the reason why this Cadmus lab was shut down three years ago is because there was an accident at the floor you mentioned. They were forced to close the place due to safety issues and the fact that there are underground areas."

"For all we know, that floor is either blocked up with the mess that was created due to the accident or Joker and Merlyn are down there right now doing who knows what to Fiona and Timmy."

**~~~Floor B17~~~**

"We got to warn the others!" Now I'm freaking out on the inside. Literally.

_Jaime Reyes that won't be ne-_

"I don't think that would be necessary. If we are being ambushed, the others are most likely being attacked, too! Maybe at this very moment. We may have to rendezvous at a different floor."

We were locked in battle with demonic clown goons.

Nightwing had his escrima sticks already in his hands. He back-flipped behind a big buff goon and sent him a lovely nice blow to the head and legs. I don't think he'll be walking for a couple of days. Come to think of it I don't think he'll be awake for a couple of days.

Batgirl already knocked out a big (not to mention ugly) helper of Joker's. More came running at her. She ran at them and reached into a pocket in her utility belt. Marbles fell to the floor as she threw them and front-flipped like a pro. Every criminal fell to the floor with a thud. As the saying goes,"The heavier they are, the harder they fall."

I was just trying to get in contact with the other squad while they fight. I pressed my finger on to my earpiece.

"Hello? Alpha squad to anybody? We've got trouble!" There was static for a second before I got hold of Omega.

_"Omega squad here. Blue Beetle what is it? Now's not a good time. We're being attacked."_

"Same with us! Goons ambushed us and we're on our last floor. What's even worst is that we still haven't found Vibes or Robin and I have a feeling these crooks are after me!"

"Blue, watch out!"

"Huh?" I turned to see a pair of hands reaching out to grab me. I felt my wings spread and lift me off the ground.

That was too close.

_"Jaime, are you there?"_

"Yes. I think we need a different rendezvous point. I'll tell the others! Alpha Squad out!"

_"Blue wa-"_

"Blue are you okay?" Batgirl was checking me from head to toe once I place my feet on the ground.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure about the other squads though. We got a different rendezvous point."

"And that is where?"

"Uh...Woops." I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.

_"Omega squad to Alpha. Rendezvous point set to Floor B20. Repeat; Rendezvous point set to Floor B20 over and out."_

"There you have it, Blue. Now, let's go."

I followed Nightwing and Batgirl, flying past the unconscious bodies of the Joker goons.

* * *

><p><strong>Floor 20<strong>

**Regular POV**

"Have you found them?" Batman and Green Arrow were almost near the point of where they'll kill someone. Both fathers were emitting grim atmospheres.

"No ese. But, I think I have an idea of where they are."

Batman's shadow loomed over the hispanic hero. "Where?" DaddyBats is unleashed.

"I-I know i-it might sound crazy. B-but... I t-think that their k-keeping them at floor B21." Poor boy. The Bats got him stammering like nuts. The Bat narrowed his eyes then turned around.

He thought about it logically. He turned to Nightwing and looked like they were having their own mental conversation with each other.

Batman started towards the elevator shaft. "Floor B21 it is then."

Everyone looked at each other then at Nightwing in confusion.

"Long story. Just GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Floor B21<strong>

**Regular POV**

"Are you sure this is it? I mean it's blocked and all." Bumblebee was flying around the rocks and random metal pieces blocking the entrance. It looked like if you couldn't move anything without getting crushed into a pancake.

"Maybe it wasn't blocked at all." Batman walked around the pile to it's side. "It looks like it's entirely blocked, but it's not. There's a way in through here. Big enough for all of us."

"We'll be taking our birds back, chums!" La'Gaan was pissed now. He was big, buff and ready to punch the lights out of everything in his way.

"Oh well looky here! Fish boy wants to take back the birdies!" Joker stepped out of the shadows with his devilish grin plastered right onto his face. Along with him was Harley Quinn and Merlyn.

"Mistah J! Shall I knock some sense into him?" She brought out her favorite hammer from out of nowhere. Green Arrow's eyes widened. That thing is huge!

"Go ahead. But I suggest you knock him out instead! Hahahahaha!" That maniacal laugh.

La'Gaan and Harley charged at each other. "Not if I knock you out first you diabolical excuse for a clown," the Atlantean yelled.

Batman grabbed Green Arrow and Black Canary. He pulled them into the shadows without a word said. Merlyn and his eyes never miss a target. So, he went after them with a titanium paralyzing arrow ready at hand.

Goons came out of nowhere as the Bat, Arrow and Canary made their disappearances. The Team was surrounded as the circle of crooks began to close in on them.

Nightwing and Batgirl threw smoke pellets and began their performance. Blue shot his way through with the Scarab suggesting the plasma cannon rather than the gun. Bumblebee shrunk and flew past the villains, blasting at their necks all the while. Red Arrow decided to just become all fist and fury. La'Gaan was already pummeling Harley without a care.

Joker was standing out of the fight's way just watching his goons go down one by one. Soon, Nightwing and Batgirl decided to bail and go for him.

"Well, if it isn't the first Boy Blunder and Batgirl. Long time no see Wing. How's things in Blud Haven?"

"None of your business!" He threw a batarang at the deranged clown and punched him in the face.

"You must have really missed your Uncle J to have punched me that hard."

"Oh trust I'm not the only one who misses you." Nightwing stepped back. The villain received a nice good kick to the side from Batgirl.

"That's for nearly breaking my legs. _This _is for Robin and Vibes!"

Soon, the Clown Prince of Villainy was seeing Joker Cards hovering over his head.

**~~~Meanwhile~~~**

"What the hell Br-Batman! The kids need our help!" Green Arrow put his hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder and pulled him to the side.

"And _our_ kids need our help more than they do. They can handle themselves fine." He narrowed his eyes into the infamous batglare and began to walk again.

"He's right, Oliver." Black Canary began to walk ahead.

A random, yet familiar voice filled the air. "I have to agreed with your wife, Emerald Archer."

GA reached into his quiver, realizing that he had no more arrows left. "Crap. Come out Merlyn and fight like a man. If you are on that is."

The three leaguers began to run for the lab room at the end of the hall. Apparently, B21 only have one lab room. A figure jumped out of nowhere and tackled Green Arrow.

The tackler smirked and shot an plunger at Black Canary's mouth silencing her.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Emerald Archer, Green Arrow." He punched the lights out of the hero. "Now, for you my little birdie."

"Hmm mm hmm hmm!" (Oh, I think not!)

Knowing she's a great combat fighter, the assassin decided to keep his distance. Merlyn shot arrow after arrow as she ran towards him. She flipped, turned and dodged. Each one was becoming a close call as she got closer and closer.

"What was that deary? I can't tell what you're saying with that plunger on your mouth." He shot another arrow and chuckled to himself.

She managed to remove the bathroom tool and exclaim while dodging, "I think not!" She opened her mouth and released her infamous Canary Cry knocking him out as he hit (head first I might add) on to an iron pole.

The heroine ran to her husband and slapped him awake.

"Shit! I'm awake I'm-" He looked at the sound asleep archer. "Oh."

"Get up and hurry Merlyn might wake up soon."

Both ran to the lab to see Batman holding a deadly pale Robin and Canary.

**~~~Meanwhile this Meanwhile~~~**

Of course Batman got to the lab room while BC and GA handle the sudden situation. He found Tim on the floor unconscious. He was surround by a pool of his own blood.

He gentle held the helpless robin to his chest and his got up and search for Fiona.

He found her unconscious strapped to the wheel they saw earlier. She had a deep cut on her cheek and an arrow hear her ear. Merlyn must've really gotten close.

The Dark Knight placed Tim down on the ground, gently like a baby. He unlocked the cuffs holding her up and grabbed Tim. He brought both to the entrance to the lab and saw Black Canary and Green Arrow with terror on their faces.

"Let's go. Grab the others and meet me at the Bioship."

* * *

><p><strong>Bioship<strong>

Fiona and Tim were lying on tables. Both asleep, chests slowly rising and falling. They looked so pale that they looked dead. Wires were everywhere and so was an awkward, grim atmosphere.

The Canary's right hand was bandaged and so was her chest. No one needs or wants to see that large purple bruise. Her leg was already healing but, they still covered it up. That cut on her face was short but deep. How will she hide it when she's at school?

Little Robin had a breathing mask to support his breathing. His top half of his chest was wrapped. They used a blanket to cover his body, from shoulders to feet. Too many J's...

Everyone either couldn't stop staring at the two bodies or they couldn't stare at all. This was going to scar them for life.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day in the Afternoon<strong>

**Fiona's POV**

I can't use my right hand. God damn that bloody archer. The cut on my face has healed at least. I brought my hand up to where it was. At least I can heal fast, just not as fast as the Flash.

I wiped away the tears, hoping no one will stare at me when I arrive. I don't have my mask and Merlyn destroyed my glasses while he had me and Tim captive. Without them I feel...vulnerable. Is this how Tim feels without his?

I hesitantly stepped into the phone booth.

_**Vibes B23**_

Everyone from the previous mission including Rob- er Tim was there dressed in civilian clothes. Oh God. This could mean trouble.

Mom rushed over to me. "You're hand is still healing and it's your dominant one. Are you sure you want to be back so soon?"

"..." No. I really don't want to be here so soon. But, as a hero, yes. I do.

She suddenly lowered to a whisper. "I know that's not what's bothering you sweetheart. The Team isn't going to make fun of you. _None_ of them will." How did you know?! Well, you are my mother. "I've talked to them about their reaction. To you being Fiona Queen and Robin being Tim Drake. All of them are amazed that a blind girl can see. Besides who can make fun of those beautiful gray eyes of yours?" Girls at school who think they can beat the crap out of me.

"..." I glanced at the Team standing before me and then looked away.

"Fiona, please." Was she worried that I'll break down and cry? Please, tell me the answer is no. Because I'm done crying.

Something I hadn't felt in years decided to return. I turned around giving my mom a serious expression. This worried her. This for some reason feels like deja vu... It is exactly like when we lost... No. Don't think about it. Too many depressing memories.

"I...I need an outlet," I finally managed to say. More like growl. "Some relief if you will." I turned to the Team.

Dad stepped up giving me a smile. I'm guessing he's glad to have his little girl acting like herself again. "Well, Miss Martian, Superboy, Beast Boy, and Dr. Strange have returned from Rann. What do you say about a little 'relief' at Malina Island?"

I smirked and ran to get my costume.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?Unknown Location?<strong>_

_**"You have failed miserably to simply draw in the target, capture him alive and deliver him to us!" ?**_

_**"Our partner is going to be disappointed that you didn't complete this easy task." ?**_

_**"I think we should send both back to where they belong." ?**_

_**"You haven't seen the Light." ?**_

Somehow the sadistic clown found himself at Arkham. Policemen have reported that Lex Luthor dropped the Clown Prince there himself.

The archer ended at Star Prison with Onomatopoeia as his cell mate. The assassin nearly killed his jailmate after a constant two hours of loud snoring noises.

* * *

><p><strong>O.o whoa how did that last part happen?! :3?<strong>

**Well anyway, thanks for reading the last part of Kidnapped IDs. Hoped you liked it. Please review below. Tell me any mistakes I've made. I love to get help from others because writing isn't my thing yet, I do it anyway.**

**Sorry if you guys wanted to hear the other squad's adventures :/. I decided that DaddyBats, GA and Blue were more important in this case. I wanted to do Roy and Black Canary but, for some reason that part of the chapter turned out screwed up DX. So, I decided to cut it out. I don't know how La'Gaan or Bumblebee would act in this mission and please don't hate me for this but, I also had to cut that part out.**

**I don't know Star City's prison name or if they even have a prison for that matter but, I'm sure they do :D **

**Onomatopoeia one of Green Arrow's villains. He takes surrounding sounds and copies them... I think XD I just know he uses sounds to his advantage. Clever guy :D. Tell me what his powers are XP I might include him in a future chapter :D**


	7. Impulsive?

**Hey guys! Angel here! I'm back ^^ After...a year of...Haitus...Yeah. You can totally blame me then I'll pass the blame onto yada yada. BUT WHO CARES I'M BACK! For a bit. Who knows how long I'll be here 'til the next haitus :/ Again I STRONGLY apologize for going on haitus for so long ;-;**

**Also I decided to do a MAJOR time skip all the way to episode 3 (Alienated) to episode 6 (Bloodlines). Now this means that Vibes and Robin went on the mission with everyone to Malina Island. I planned for them to get go through a little pain but that's all. We are skipping to the episode Impulse shows up and I know alot of you have been looking forward to that and EVERYONE has been asking me, "Where is Impulse?!" LIKE ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE!**

**Alot of you would be mad at me for skipping a few chapters but you guys are impatient (and so am I) to see Impulse finally be introduced into the story! YAY! Oh also I'm going to be showing off a new...How do you say...detail about Vibes that I thought of adding during my haitus. Pretend like it was always there.**

**Also when starting out, Vibes and Nightwing are talking about how Oliver has a potential Metagene but never unlocked it. Vibes, on the other hand, has though. She has the same ability her father could've and still can get.**

**Same old same old I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE...blah blah blah...NEVER WILL...yada yada...WISH I COULD**

**NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED!**

**_Bold Italics = Computer Voice_**

_Italics = Vibe's Vibration POV _

_'Italics' = Thoughts_

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Justice<strong>

**Vibe's POV (Remember she is BLIND)**

**_Decryption_**_** Completed**_

_**Translation Completed**_

Nightwing finished decoding part of the information gained from their last mission on Malina Island.

"So...You're saying that Dad has that potential thanks to that _meta-jean _thing and he passed it onto me? Hail yes!" I punched the air just as I noticed two of my best friends coming in.

"Is that the Krolotean intel?" Robin asked as he approached us.

BB gave him a curious look, asking, "What Krolotean intel?"

"The data files M'Gaan and J'onn recovered on Malina Island before it was destroyed," Nightwing replied. He continued to type as I walked around and pat BB on the back. "Too bad you were visiting the Titans that day. You could've been kicking major butt with us!"

BB put his forefinger to his chin saying, "Noted," and grinned.

Nightwing continued with his explanation. "Apparently, the Kroloteans were snatching humans to use as guinea pigs. They were hoping to find something... Something inside us."

This made Robin become curious and BB confuzzled.

"There's no English word for it and the nearest translation for it is _metagene._ But... Thankfully, thanks to some research that's where Vibes comes in." He gave me a small smile; I knew that was his was of saying, "Thanks."

Both teens stared at me and Rob asked, "What's a metagene and what does V have to do with it?"

BB smirked and nudged him in the arm, jokingly saying, "Never _met-a-Jean_ I didn't like."

He and I snickered and I decided to speak for myself. "Metage-"

_**Warning: Impulse detected**_

I could hear thunder echoing outside and the last time I checked it was...actually I don't know what it was. But I'm going to assume it wasn't stormy until now.

We all got into our defensive stances as electricity flew in front of us. Nightwing put his hand up, signaling for us to step back and stay away. I could feel its sparks flying everywhere and hear its crackling. Soon, a metal machine emerged with a loud thump and the door opened,causing smoke to come out.

Nightwing took out his escrima sticks. "Stand ready."

Each of us switched to our offensive stances and I was prepared to fire a ball of waves at the unknown heap of metal. I could tell someone was inside but because of all that fog moving around, I can barely tell who.

Seconds later, a figure jumped out, landing on his feet, spreading his arms wide open for the world to see and hear him say, "TADA!" Something seems so familiar from this guy but...I can't put my finger on it.

We all had our own unique shocked face as the cave blared out.

_**Intruder alert**_

_**Intruder alert**_

Nightwing commanded the computer to lock down the cave and BB commented something along the lines of, "Finding something impulse," while I just carefully examined this new unknown figure.

"Impulse? That's so crash!" 'The Impulse' began to describe why it sounded so 'crash' to him and I noticed that each movement he did was...like a speedster's. It was like Wally and Barry's movements.

Soon enough, he began to move at the speed of light behind each of us saying our names.

"Like Nightwing." Then he appeared a nanosecond later and playfully punched Rob in the shoulder. "And Robin." He moved on to BB, scaring him a bit. "And Beast Boy." He cupped his chin and continued, "Oh but that'stwowords. LikeBlueBeetle! Heyisheheretoo?" He spoke faster and faster until I couldn't keep up with him and suddenly my hair flew in my face, signaling that he was behind me now. I felt one of his gloves push my hair out of the way and the other slink its way around my waist.

I was SO ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

I tried but he managed to let go of me and dodge.

"Whoa there, Beautiful. You know someone could've gotten hurt." I could see him grinning like an idiot.

"Did you just call me 'Beautiful'?" I felt my heart race and blood rush to my head but I managed to Canary glare at him.

Seconds later, my hair was once again in my face but this time, instead moving my hair he whispered in my ear, "Somebody's got to tell you the truth." He then ran towards the hallway behind us causing my golden locks to fly back to their original place. "Nevermind Impulse can find out for himself! Hahaha!"

I was probably still blushing hardcore because Robin and Beast Boy were snickering in the background. Even Nightwing was smirking a bit. I glared at the three of them ready to send a wave through their throats. "Can we just move on and catch him?!"

Nightwing and Robin regained their composure, leaving a still laughing BB. "Robin, Beast Boy. Take him down."

With that BB transformed into a cheetah, howling like a coyote and both boys went ahead to find the speedster. I, on the other hand was just about to punch something.

"Vibes. Stay here. You're range is big enough to see this side of the mountain right? Keep track of where he is and make a wall on this hallway to block it. I have a feeling he'll be coming back in a flash **(Yes pun intended)**...We're 'crash'."

I hmphed, crossed my arms for a second and gave in. I waved my hand, left to right in front of me, concentrating on holding the white, vibration filled barrier. Meanwhile, trying to concentrate on tracking that annoying, speeding 'Impulse'.

I didn't know it was going to be a lot of fun though.

* * *

><p><strong>Vibe's "Vibration" POV (Think of seeing through Toph's eye from "Avatar: The last Airbender")<strong>

_Impulse was in the boy's shower room, taking a quick look around, saying something about faucets and retro. He turned on all of them in less than 3 seconds flat and I can BB already coming into the room. _

_Boy is he going to have a surprise._

_Impulse quickly left the room the second "Cheetah Boy" came in. I laughed as he slid on his butt across the floor, 360 rotations all the way. He hit the wall, facing the entrance and holding his head, trying to prevent water from completely washing over him._

_'I guess this could be my revenge. Impulse could just do the work and I'll still get a laugh out of this.'_

_The speedster began to run faster as he neared the kitchen passing our rooms in the hallway. I almost lost track of him, as he zig-zagged around the kitchen counters. Papers flew everywhere just as Robin came rushing in. He took out his staff and swung it as Impulse run towards him. Everything happened so fast, that I couldn't tell how Impulse managed to dodge the swing. He just rushed past and into the hallway that led back to the training hall. Even more papers flew and one met Rob's shipping. Robin x Paper._

**Vibe's Regular POV**

I laughed so hard just thinking that. I let go of the wall I created and held my stomach. I completely forgot that our new found speedster was heading towards here and I barely calmed down right when Nightwing threw metallic balls to trip him. Impulse ran along the wall to dodge it and stopped a few feet away from me.

"Haha! Can't catch me that easi-" The speedster was interrupted as Nightwing rammed him to the floor and cuffed his hands and feet.

I walked over, hearing the speedster groan. "Now _that_ was crash."

Impulse looked at his now cuffed limbs and said, "For you maybe. Me, I'm totally feeling the mode."

Beast Boy and Robin soon returned and the three of us sat our caught victim onto a seat and began to interrogate him.

* * *

><p>Robin raised an eyebrow not believing a single word Impulse said. "You're a tourist...from the future?" I curiously stared at our interrogatee. I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. Even with my powers, the speedster was just sending out both the same amount of pulses some lying and telling the truth would give out and he was looking at us directly in the eye.<p>

"You look so surprised. I have a meet at a comic con in my era."

_'Okay, that was straight out lie.'_

"Look, look, look, guys. We should all be friends. I'm really one of you. Part of the 'Heroic Legacy', right?"

_'Truth?...'_ He's starting to tell the truth.

"My name's Bart Allen. You know? Grandson of Barry Allen, The Flash?"

BB gave him the I'm-Going-To-Look-Like-I-Believe-But-Not-Really Face and said, "Noted. Not believed, but noted."

"Bart" gasped in disbelief and worriedly said, "What's not to believe? I've clearly got his speed, his amazing good looks," He then locked eyes with me for a second and raised his eyebrows, "Frankly, I can't wait to meet him!" He suddenly looked like he'd been caught stealing something. "Uh...Um...You know, back when he was i-in his prime."

_'I wonder what he's hiding if he's (mostly) telling the truth'_

Nightwing came in, holding a cup of water in his his right hand. "Well Bart, coming from the future, you must've worked up quite a thirst." He held the glass up for Impulse to drink and when he was about halfway through the cup he 'Oh'ed like he had an "AHA" moment.

"Ah! You're trying to get a DNA sample. You need my spit!" He then proceeded onto spiting in the cup. Gross. "Ha! That's such a Dick Grayson thing to do."

Robin, Nightwing and my eyes widened. No one should know our identities. Especially Golden Boy's because the only people who know are the Justice League, the Original Team, Alfred and of course Robin.

I crossed my arms and asked, "How did you know?"

He flashed (Pun not intended?) a smile at me and explained. "I know stuff only Future Boy would know." Next thing you know he named all of us. "Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Garfield Logan and the most beautiful of them all, Fiona Queen."

"Would you stop calling me 'Beautiful'?!" Once again I felt blood rush to my face.

Everyone stared at me for a second and I tried to hide my blushing face. I'm going to assume no one noticed or cared at the moment because our identities have been uncovered.

BB pointed at the two bats and asked, "Your name is Tim and yours is...Dick?" His face turned to disgust for a second then reverted to normal. Yea we've been there...Garfield. He then pointed at me and continued, "You're Fiona, as in Fiona Queen? You're **_actually _**blind?!"

At this, my jaw dropped. "You didn't believe me when I introduced myself to the Titans and that I was blind?!" (**A/N: Yes Teen Titans will be mentioned. I will imply that Garfield, Vibes and Fiona were a part of it.) **I facepalmed so hard I"m pretty sure I left a red hand mark on my forehead.

He replied in a small voice, "No..." I just continued to mentally facepalm myself.

Impulse probably watched in slight guilt because after all that rambling he realized what he said. "Oops! Spoilers. This 'Secret Identity' Thing is so retro. I mean, you can call me 'Impulse' or 'Bart' or 'Bart Allen' or 'Bart Impulse Allen'. It's all crash."

_'There's that word again. What does it even mean?!'_

Robin still questioned whether or not this speedster was telling the truth. "Is it possible that he might actually be from the future?" He turned to me and crossed his arms. "V, you can sense if someone's lying or not right? Is he lying or not?"

"At first, I couldn't tell...It was a mix of both truths and lies but for the most part...I guess he was telling the truth." I scratched the back of my neck. This was one of the first times I couldn't tell something during an interrogation.

BB walked up to Impulse and started spewing out question after question. "Tell us something we _don't _know, yet. When do I become leader of the Team? When do I join the Justice League? When do I get my own reality series?"

Impulse merely shrugged and replied, "Sorry BB. Wasn't really the best history student. Besides, we can't risk altering the time stream." I raised an eyebrow at him.

_'Really you just spoiled our identities to each other! Even I didn't know BB's real name. I bet that changed something!'_

He continued, "We do that and we're all feeling the mode." New word. Even more confusing. Pisses me off.

Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion. "And the mode...would be bad?"

"Doesn't get any worse. Always better to crash the mode." He grinned and toothy grin like he got his message across.

He didn't.

"Uh...Noted?"

_**Recognized: Malcolm Duncan A10**_

Impulse apparently took a liking to the computer's voice. "Ooo! Sounds like a door opening somewhere. And...That's my cue." Next thing we know. He can vibrate his molecules fast enough to pass through objects. Without getting a major nosebleed. At least, this idiot can do something right.

"Buh-Bye!" He opened and closed his hands like a crab, mockingly showing us he's free then rushed for the mountain's back entrance.

_'He didn't even say anything to me...I mean, why do I care? Why should I care?! He's just some random speedster from the future.'_ I sighed heavily as BB started running after Impulse.

"Don't worry guys! Peregrine Falcon is the world's fastest bird!" He transformed into a Peregrine and flew off.

I looked towards the entrance. "He doesn't stand a chance, does he?"

Nightwing replied, "Nope. Impulse is too fast." I walked over to where Robin and Nightwing stood. The older of the two pulled up a holographic screen, showing a someone being tracked. "But, at least we can track him."

Robin seemed slightly surprised. "You planted a tracer? It'll fall off at his speed."

Nightwing merely responded with a small smile, "It won't. He drank it."

Rob lifted the cup of water and smiled. "Self containeous (**A/N: Had to make up something XD Couldn't make out what he said)** micro-tracker in the water. Nice!"

Nightwing thanked him and continued, "He's making a beeline for Central City. He lifted up his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, I need your help. An 'Impulse' is..."

I whispered to Robin. "Who's he calling?"

He responded. "I don't know. Wally, maybe." Soon, Nightwing ended the call and turned to me. "Vibes, I need you to go after Impulse. You will meet up with Wally at an old Zeta Beam downtown near the Arch."

Robin and I both gave him questioning looks. I asked, "Why me?" I didn't want to go after that annoyance.

Rob added in, "Yea. Why can't I go?"

Nightwing responded, "Reason being: 1. There's an attack downtown. A new villain has appeared and we need a non-human. Can't take any risks with you going Tim. 2. I need Robin to stay to help me examine the machine Impulse used to get here. 3..." He paused and slightly smirked. That's never a good sign. "Bart has taken a liking to you." I could hear Rob chuckling next to me and I had to refrain myself from punching both of them.

I heavily sighed and gave up. "Fine. I'll go. But only if you promise me that I'll get something out of this." I walked over to the Zeta Beam and (just to release some pent up rage) punched the rocky wall next to it.

Nightwing typed in the designated location and the Zeta lit up. "You will, don't worry."

I just mentally facepalmed and walked into the machine.

_**Vibes B23**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Central City<strong>_

I was greeted by a waiting KF already in his suit, ready to go. "Just got here. We've got to hurry."

"I know Nightwing told me about it. Super villain downtown must help and get Impulse."

He crossed his arms. "That's what Nightwing meant by 'Impulse'. That's what he goes by."

"As of the second I met him, yes. Now, let's just go." I got on Wally back and soon we were running at the speed of...um...close to um a cheetah. Yea. Cheetah. We stopped at polices car, witnessing waves pulsating from the arch. So this is the villain 'Wing mentioned.

I got off Wally and ran closer to the site. I could hear Wally telling me to come back and stay but I ignored it and caught up to where Impulse and Flash were. A wave of weird radiation was released and just as it was a few inches away from my face, I was ready to use my powers to create a gap. Then suddenly, Impulse grabbed me (around the waist) and ran back to where Wally was. Dang it! I let him- JUST COME ON!

He let me go and grinned. "You know those aren't your ordinary waves Beautiful." I blushed, but then felt the the Flash, Wally and a police officer stare at the two of us. They decided to act like it was nothing and focus on the danger ahead of us.

Flash said to the officer in front of us, "Captain, the best way to protect this city is to keep the citizens at a safe distance. You handle that-"

Bart interrupted, "And we handle Neutron." Everyone gave Impulse a confused yet surprised look.

"His name's Neutron?!"

Bart responded, "Yea. Sure! I heard him shout it! Like all bad guys do." He mockingly mimicked the bad guys. "'I'm Neutron! All of you will die!' Anyway what's the plan?"

Soon, Flash and Bart began to have their own speedster talk. None of us could understand what their talking about. "Hey, KF. Are you getting any of this?"

He replied, "Every fifth word or so. Create...Funnel...Cake...Speed..." Me and the officer looked at each other then back at Kid. He then shrugged and yelled at Flash. "Hey Flash! Yo Flash!"

The speedster and his so-called-grandson stopped talking and faced Wally. "Sorry. Got side tracked. You two on board?"

We both asked, "On what?" Then Wally kept going. "I heard something about 'Funnel' and 'Cake'."

Impulse merely replied, "Just follow or lead Kid and you Beautiful, " He turned to me, "Have to get the officers to the shelter and create a shield to protect this part of downtown." Suddenly, he and Flash ran off towards Neutron. KF shrugged and rushed to join the two speedsters.

_'Are they insane?! I can't create a shield that big! Or...At least I've never tried to...Might as well give it a try!'_

The officer looked at me with a determined expression and we both rushed to get his squad away from the fight.

Soon, enough they evacuated and I was left alone to create an impossibly large vibration shield.

_'I can do this. I just have to focus.'_

"Okay, calm and..." I felt power surge through me as vibration after vibration spread from one building to my left to the one to my right. I lifted my arms up to the sky to raise the short wall higher. I felt pressure against my body build up and I feel like the wall and myself were going to collapse.

Suddenly, I did as I felt a rumble and a burst of multiple waves underneath my feet make the wall I just created fall. Then I was grabbed (yet again) by Impulse and we were this close to being hit by the explosion that cause the waves and rumbling.

"Guys, what happened?" I'm starting to feel normal, again. Somewhat."

KF who was carried by Flash, put on his goggles on infrared and zoomed in on the explosion. "Neutron lost control when we created the funnel then exploded. Right now...He's building himself back together from scratch!" He gave his goggles to Barry. "Except...There are fluctuations between his energy waves."

KF squinted. "I didn't see that."

"Well, you don't have the Allen family eyes," Impulse answered.

Wally merely glared and responded back in a low almost Batman like growl, "Don't make me hurt you." I patted him on the back and added. "Don't worry. You and I are on the same page, KF."

Flash continued to examine Neutron. "Each fluctuation only lasts a micro-second. At near light speed, I could race in, grab Neutron and haul him to the desert to minimize damage."

Impulse immediately turned down that suggestion. "Uh...That sounds kinda-" But Flash already made up his mind.

He said, "You three stay put. I'll be back in a flash." He gave Wally's goggles back and took off. Then, Bart did too.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Wally shrugged.

"I think he might but with Impulse going I bet there'll be a screw up." Wally put his goggles back on and gasped and took off leaving me alone to just watch the whole scenario go down. Suddenly, I felt wind rush past me and I realized that it was Jay, the first Flash, that was running. I bet Wally was right. They did screw up.

So did I. Nearly. Another explosion went off and I knew this one was bigger than the last so I put up a quick shield and prepared for the impact.

* * *

><p><strong>Central City<strong>

**Explosion site**

I found myself a few seconds later, surrounded by the whole Flash family on a couch. What happened? I looked checked around me and felt part of my sleeves burnt off. Shoot. COME ON! This one was brand new!

Impulse smiled at me. "Found you unconscious where we left you. Really felt guilty about leaving you back there." He scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry we couldn't protect you, but don't worry about Neutron. He just...ran out of juice."

Wally added, "We're about to go to Mt. Justice to send Impulse home. Barry and Jay will be coming to see if Impulse was telling the truth." Jay and Barry nodded at this and I noticed that they still had their costumes on. It must've been only a few minutes since the explosion.

I got up nearly hit Impulse. "Ah...Sorry. Let's just go.

* * *

><p><strong>Mt. Justice<strong>

I stood next to BB as Nightwing gave his report on his examination results he got with Robin.

"Impulses DNA matches up both with Iris and you Barry and this thing, the machine Impulse used to get here, is giving off both Zeta and Chronotron radiation." Nightwing studied a two separate charts, one of the DNA and the other, the readings of the machine.

Wally added in, "Which is, based on pure theory that is, what you'd expect to find radiating off a time machine."

Barry smiled and placed a hand on Bart's shoulder. "Which means, you are exactly who you say you are."

Impulse chuckled. "Ha! Told you. Anyway, it's been crash but, the future awaits!" I...gotta run!" We all just facepalmed and sighed in annoyance, excluding The Flash. Nice job, Bart. "Haha! See what I did there with the run?"

Flash walked to Bart as he lifted his Time Machine's door. "Thanks for coming. I looked for to meeting you...Again for the first time and watching you grow up."

Bart's expression looked sad yet sentimental. "That..._Will _be crash." He proceeded to hugging his grandfather then letting go and getting into his machine. "So long."

Steam puffed out of the machine, yet nothing else happened. We waited a bit longer and BB broke the silence, "Maybe...He's traveling forward one second at a time?"

Soon, Impulse came out of the machine, seeming annoyed. "It's not working!" Suddenly, I noticed how it was like earlier. He was half telling the truth and half telling a lie. "The whole thing's fried!" He kicked the machine to emphasize that fact.

Flash walked up again to examine it a bit. "Can you fix it?"

Bart replied, "I'm a tourist! Not a chrono expert. Look at me! I'm trapped in the stupid past!" He sighed and double facepalmed himself. "Ugh, I'm so moded. What am I going to do?" He looked at me for a second like I was the only one who could help him.

For a second there, I felt my heart leaped hearing him. Then I mentally slapped myself.

_'Don't me. DON'T! Just because he's...in need...of help...doesn't mean you have to fall for him! Remember he's half telling the truth and half telling a lie. You don't know which is right or wrong!"_

Yet, he gave me a small smile and a sad look and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p><strong>I cannot EVEN BEGIN to describe how much FUN I had writing this chapter ^^ UGH It's been so long. I feel like I'm beginning middle school all over again. IT FEELS GREAT!<strong>

**Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Darkseid! Finally in her teens ^^ I wrote this chapter just for her. She has been dying to see this chapter so I decided to get off the haitus and use the new found inspiration to write this.**

**You can thank her for that XD**

**A/N:**

**I don't know if this was clear or not (and I highly doubt it was) but, Vibes and Nightwing, at the beginning of the chapter, were talking about how Oliver has a potential Metagene but never unlocked it. Vibes, on the other hand, has though. She has the same ability her father could've had and still can get. This also implies that Oliver's metagene is probably stronger than Dinah's. This will come into play in the sequel for Feelin' Crash. **

**THAT'S RIGHT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!**

**If you cannot tell, the cussing has been toned down A TON. Also, Impulse is EXTREMELY OCC. I apologize for that but for the sake of the story, I have to make him flirty.**

**Sorry there won't be any "Breaking the 4th walls here" the whole writing this chapter in less than 5 days is making my inspiring side of me die out. I need that to continue if this story will be off haitus. Stay tuned for the next chapter guys! BAI**


End file.
